Never Again!
by bluefire1987
Summary: Ginny lost her family because of Voldemort and she feels depressed.Suddenly she has a little girl to take care of. She has to go back to London and face her past. Will Voldemort leave her alone when he realizes that Ginny didn't die along with her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To whom it may concern...

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am only eighteen years old, but I am already at the end of my life. It ended months ago, though technically speaking I am still alive. I live in a small apartment in the United States with just a couch, a TV, a bed and barely enough food to eat for one day. There are no pictures on the walls, no homey touches at all. I don't mind. I don't even care anymore.

Why?

It happened a few months ago. How many months now…I can't recall. I should tell you a little more about my life, how my life used to be. The first thing you should know is that I had six brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Most people who hear this ask me how I could live with six overprotective brothers. I used to say with a smile, "I manage," because no matter how insufferable, overprotective and annoying they could be, I wouldn't give them up for all the galleons in the world. I rarely saw my older brothers Bill and Charlie; they were so much older than I was. Bill worked at Gringotts as a curse-breaker so he was always travelling all over the world and Charlie was in Romania taming dragons. I always looked up to them, and even with the distance between us, I knew they loved me. Percy was annoying most of the time, but he was always there for me if I needed him. Fred and George constantly pulled pranks on me, but no matter how much they teased me, they would never let anyone hurt me. I was closest to Ron, both in age and friendship. Before he went off to Hogwarts, we were inseparable. My other brothers forgot about me occasionally and that hurt me terribly. I remember that when I was upset with them, I'd always think the same thing, "_I know that they love me, but Ron would never forget about me." _Then Ron left for Hogwarts and I moped around the Burrow while he was gone. Mum noticed my sadness but never said anything. When the school year ended, Ron came home and told us about his first year and the adventures he had had with his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I was astonished: My brother was friends with the famous Harry Potter! I was certain he'd introduce me to his friends soon because I was going to start Hogwarts the next year and then I could be a part of their group!

Then reality set in. Funny how things don't always work out as you planned.

One morning during the summer holiday before I started Hogwarts, I came downstairs and saw Harry Potter sitting at our breakfast table with Ron, Fred and George. Harry Potter, at our house! When I saw him, I ran back upstairs as fast as I could. I sat on the landing, listening to them talk. I heard Dad come home and Mum telling him that Ron, Fred and George had "borrowed" his car and had gone to pick up Harry in Surrey. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Ron didn't bring me along on his adventure...he forgot about me. He had never done that before and it broke my heart. That was the first time he didn't include me, but it certainly wasn't the last. Once we were both at Hogwarts, he completely ignored me. He acted as though I was his annoying little sister instead of the friend he'd told his dreams and secrets to. I felt lonely because Ron had left me behind. I tried to make friends of my own, but I was a bit shy so it was hard to get to know anyone. One day, I found a diary amongst my schoolbooks and decided to write down how I was feeling. It turned out that it was no ordinary diary. It began to write back, or rather, "Tom" began to write back to me. He was so kind, always listening to my problems, and I began to write to him everyday. I had finally found someone who wanted to be my friend…or so I thought. I never actually saw Tom, we only communicated through the diary. In the end, trusting Tom was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. My dad always said, "Never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain." How right he was. Tom was really an evil dark wizard named Voldemort, one of the most dangerous wizards of the age.

What happened after that, well, it seems that everyone has heard this story. Through the diary, Tom (a.k.a. Voldemort) began to possess me and later kidnapped me. It was an attempt by Voldemort to gain enough strength to return to his body. He had been reduced to living like a ghost after a curse backfired on him, and he was slowly taking my life to regain his. I nearly died, but was saved by Harry in the end; I was always grateful to him for that. Nevertheless, even after that terrifying incident, I never grew any closer to Ron, Harry or Hermione. They didn't want to include me in their group, so I moved on and eventually made friends of my own. Then, during the Triwizard Tournament at the end of my third year at Hogwarts, Voldemort succeeded in returning to his body.

It scared the shit out of me; I can tell you that. After a whole year writing to him through the diary and then being possessed by him, I knew Voldemort better then anyone else...except for maybe Voldemort himself. I began to worry that when he returned his body, the memories from the diary also came back to him. After all, that diary connected us. If you were the most evil wizard in the world, wouldn't it frighten you if there were someone who had seen into your mind, who knew your thoughts and desires? I knew more about him than his faithful Death Eaters would ever know. That question troubled me for some time, but after a while, I put it out of my mind and didn't think much more about it.

"_I should have though." _ That is what I think now. "_I should have." _

Now that I think back, it has been exactly six weeks since _that_ day. Mum and Dad had invited everyone home for a big family dinner. Ron, who was now an Auror with the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione, who was a Healer at St. Mungo's, were there. They had married right after graduating from Hogwarts and were expecting their first child. Harry, who was also an Auror, turned up. He wasn't dating anyone so he came alone, as did Charlie. Bill came with his wife, Fleur Delacour. Percy, who was working with the Ministry (on what he called top-secret business), came with his wife Penelope and their daughter Meghan. Fred and George, who were still single and running their joke shop, were present. In short, everyone we loved was there; it truly was a "family dinner." Meghan was playing outside, chasing gnomes, while Ron and Hermione bickered as usual. The rest of the family were busy helping Mum with the food preparations, all except for Fred and George, who were huddled in the corner of the room, presumably plotting their next prank. Harry, strangely enough, focused solely on me. He kept asking questions about how I was, if I enjoyed my job at a nursery school in the village nearby. He seemed genuinely interested in me, but I felt no attraction to him. Sure, he was handsome, funny, everything a girl could ever want. He just wasn't my type.

We knew something was wrong when we heard Meghan screaming outside. Percy hurried toward the door, but was thrown backward when somebody blasted the door apart; Penny ran to his side. In marched the Death Eaters, too many to count, every one of them with their wands drawn. They began firing off curses at us. We fought back as best we could; many Death Eaters were killed. However, they outnumbered us and soon we found ourselves bound and gagged.

Lord Voldemort, or Tom as I had known his all those years ago, came into the room. Hell would freeze over before I would call him Voldemort, and I would have cut my throat before I would call him "Lord". He looked around at all of us, apparently pleased by the deadly glares he received from my family. When he spoke, chills went through my body.

"Fancy meeting you all here," he said smoothly, his red eyes drifting over everyone present. His eyes lingered when he met mine; I knew in that moment he remembered everything I had written in the diary.

"This, my friends, will be a historical day," he said. "This is the day that I will wipe the Weasleys and Harry Potter from the face of the earth."

Harry began struggling fervently against his bonds. Voldemort waved his wand and our gags disappeared, we were able to speak again.

"You bastard!" were the first words out of Harry's mouth. "You killed my parents and countless others, and STILL you see the necessity to come after me and the people I care for."

"Poor boy...fame has clearly gone to your head, hasn't it?" Voldemort chuckled. "Not everything is about you." With those words, I knew it was me he had come for. Again, Voldemort fixed his eyes upon me and I heard my family gasp with alarm. One of the Death Eaters came over and roughly pulled me up from the floor. Voldemort swept over, placed his bony fingers around my neck, and lifted me off the ground. My feet no longer touched the floor; I wasn't able to breath.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Ginevra," he sneered. "Such a pity, despite the credulity, I always thought you had the potential to become powerful." He threw me against the wall; I slid down, gasping for air. After a moment, I managed to say something.

"Scared, Tom?"

I was right and he knew it too. I had hit a nerve and he became enraged.

"Crucio!" screamed Voldemort. I writhed in pain, but did not cry out. Though he did not show it, I knew it infuriated him that I didn't scream in pain. Finally, he relented, lifting the curse from me, but instead turned to my family and began torturing them. Even now, I can hear their screams; see the terror in their eyes. He cursed me again, torturing me until I passed out.

When I finally came to, I could not remember where I was. I looked around; I was on an unfamiliar street, but I realized I was in a wizarding village (wizarding villages are easy to spot with the odd houses and garden gnomes). I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, but it was now dark. I began searching for a pub; you could buy newspapers there and I knew the attack on my family would be in the papers. Finally finding a pub, I wrenched the door open and ran inside. I knew that I would find the answer to my question here.

"_Was my family alive?"_

I snatched a newspaper from the stand and looked at its headline.

**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, BRUTALLY MURDERED ALONG WITH THE WEASLEY FAMILY AND MUGGLEBORN WITCH, HERMIONE GRANGER**

I fainted; my last conscious thought was... "_My life is over."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yes, my life was over. That exact sentence has been hanging in my head since that day. Though I continued living. I found out that I was in America. How I came to be there? I don't know. I did know however that my house was found, completely burned down and with the Dark Mark hovering above the ruins. No one has ever seen Harry, Hermione or any Weasley ever again.

And only I knew that there was one Weasley alive. I didn't return to England. I had nothing there. My family was everything and now...it is gone.

So why go back?

I got a job. I'm the secretary of the owner of the Daily Prophet. Quite boring actually. I'd answer the phone, make sure 'the boss-guy' didn't forget his appointments and some other paperwork. It paid pretty good, but I didn't use much of my salary. The only thing that keeps me living is just that...living. Because I know my family would have wanted me to live. So I try to be strong.

I feel...empty, like a shell. Like a black hole in the universe, surrounded by beautiful, sparkling stars and I am just a black void. That pretty much sums it all up. My co-workers at work sometimes wonder why I act as if nothing matters. They've tried to befriend me, but see that it won't work so they huddle back, whispering and shooting glances at me.

Right now, I am home, thinking back to that specific day. Could I have done anything to prevent it? How is it that they breached the wards surrounding the house?

I sigh, get up and walk to the kitchen where I got a big bucket of Ice-cream. Some things just doesn't add up. And even though I know that it won't bring my family back, I STILL have these nagging questions on my mind. The one question.

Was there ANY way that ANYONE could have prevented the attack?

But not just that remained. A strong emotion remained. Anger.

How could I not have anger towards the 'thing' that murdered my family? Yes, somehow, someday I will have my revenge on Tom. Be sure of that.

As I sit on my couch (this time with yummy ice-cream) I think of my family and wonder what they would think of me if they saw me. Mother would go nuts to see how less I ate, about my house that did not look as if somebody lived in it.

I made my decision. I would not go on living like I am now. I would TRY to make something of my life. The least I can do.

I got up, put away the yummy comfort food and grabbed my coat. I went outside. It was FREEZING! But I was going to the city and buy some stuff for my apartment. Walking through the streets, I glanced at my watch. 5:13 it read. I shopped for many things, I had the money. Paintings, plants, mirror and other stuff. Walking with my bags I noticed it was beginning to get pretty dark. Taking a short-cut through an alley...I got the creeps. You know...a weird feeling that you can't explain and you just know that something is going to happen.

Hearing a noise, I jumped around, wand drawn. I only saw some bins and bags of thrash. I sighed. Nothing.

_Don't act so scared! _I thought and turned around.

THIS time I was SURE I'd heard it. A sneeze. Turning around again with my wand I looked more carefully. Walking towards the thrash that was on the side of the street, I looked.

"Is somebody there?" I said, hoping my voice sounded firm and not shaky. After a few seconds the bags, moved and a person fell out.

I stepped back to put a safe distance between me and the stranger.

"Who are you!" I said harshly. The street was now very dark.

"Lumos!" I said and the tip of my wand lit up. I gasped.

It...was a girl. Not older then ten I would think. She was covered in bruises. Dressed in a green dress when it was freezing. She whimpered and looked at me in fear with big blue eyes.

"Oh...uh...hello?" I said stupidly. The girl said nothing. Just stared at me as if I was the Dark Lord himself.

"What's your name?" I tried. No reaction. The girl was obviously scared. Looking at her, I could only imagine why. The bruises weren't a pretty sight and her lips were blue from the cold.

"Do you know where your mummy or daddy is?" I asked. Now I got a reaction. She scrambled backwards, into the trash and as far as she could away from me.

I kneeled down. "You don't want to go to your mum and dad?" The girl shook her head vigorously.

"Okay, I promise I won't take you to your mum and dad and I won't hurt you...will you tell me you're name?"

She seemed hesitant, but answered. "My name is Lizz"

I smiled at her, letting her know that I was glad to know her name. I stretched out my hand.

"Would you like some hot coco? And maybe a nice warm bath?"

Lizz looked at me with a calculating look. But then stuck out her tiny little hand and laid it in mine, giving me the tiniest of smiles. I stood up and started walking, with my bag in the other hand. (bag was light and could hold everything...wish I (author) had a bag like that :D)

While walking, I was still amazed. What could have happened to this girl? I studied her. She looked like a sweet girl. Long strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

We reached my apartment.

"Here it is! It's not really a homey house, but I just bought some stuff that will make it a bit better! And of course we have hot coco!" I said cheerfully. The girl's eyes grew wide at the thought of hot coco. We entered and I set my bag on the ground.

I turned to Lizz. "I'll go to the bathroom and draw you a nice warm bath. Is that okay?" I asked with a soothing voice.

She nodded. "Thank you" she said and I knew she meant it. I drew a bath and put in nice smelling soap which would also heal her bruises. Walking back to the living room, I saw Lizz standing in the exact same spot as where I'd left her.

"Come on" I urged sweetly. "You'll be nice and clean in no time"

While Lizz was taking a bath, I worked on giving my new stuff a place in my home. After ten minutes, the whole place looked different. I smiled at the results.

Walking to my bathroom door I knocked softly.

"Are you almost done? I have a hot, steaming cup of coco with your name on it!" She came out of the room and I was amazed. It was a whole change. The ugly bruises were gone and the dirt of her body too. Except for her dress, which was still dirty as hell.

"Let me change those clothes for you" I transfigured her dress in some jeans with a nice warm jumper. She smiled...I grinned and handed her the coco. I realized, that that was the first time I've grinned in months. The change was so different. I felt more...alive and like myself. I felt happiness that I could do something to help Lizz.

We sat on my couch and drank our coco in silence.

I was the first to speak.

"Well...I haven't told you my name yet...it's Jamie" (I went by my middle name, since I was in America) "How old are you?" I asked.

"Ten years" She said silently. I knew she was a witch. The city I went to was a Wizarding one, where muggles weren't allowed.

"Can I ask...if it was you mum or dad that hurted you so much?" I almost whispered.

She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it and tears spilled over her cheek. It broke my heart. Putting my arm around her, she visibly stiffened. After a while she relaxed.

"I'm sorry Lizz, but I have to ask. If you tell me who it was then I can make sure you will never be hurt again...just...nod your head if...if it was your mum or dad"

Slowly, she nodded with more tears over her rosy cheeks. Kissing the top of her head, I whispered soothing words.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, you won't have to go back, You're alright now Lizzie" After a while her breath evened and she fell asleep. As did I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I awoke. Immediately I noticed something different. There was a weight on me. I opened my eyes and saw Lizz. Memories flooded back from the night before.

Gently, I shook Lizz a bit.

"Wake up Lizz, it's time for breakfast" Lizz' eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. Quickly she looked around, like a dear caught in the headlights. She too, now remembered yesterday and turned to look at me.

"Hi" she said timidly.

"Morning" I grinned. "Would you like some breakfast? I've got loads of food now! Does a pancake sound good?"

She screwed her nose up in confusion. "What are pancakes?" She said.

I frowned. A child that did not no what pancakes were? Did those even exist? Apparently...they did.

"Uh,...it's really good! So I'll just make you one. I promise you'll like it"

"Thank you" she said.

I went to the kitchen and making pancakes. Lizz came in too and looked from afar. "Come" I urged her gently. "You can look, but don't touch the stove or you'll burn yourself" She slowly came forward and looked at how I made pancakes.

Within no time, A stock of pancakes were piled up on a plate. I set the table up. Lizz looked at her food, carefully. She acted like everything could be dangerous. She then looked at me. It was obvious that her parents didn't take very good care of her. She was skinny and looked at everything with suspicion.

She took a small bite and her little face lit up. "This is actually good!" She said happily. It was the first time I saw her give me a big smile. It melted my heart!

I grinned at her. "I make the best pancakes!"

When we ate, I started thinking what I should do now. I did not know anything about raising a child. I was determined that Lizz would never go back to her parents. Should I report to the ministry? I decided that I would ask someone at work.

_work! _I thought. _What do I do with Lizz? I can't take her with me! _

Lizz saw my face and panic swept over her face. "Something I did...do wrong? She stuttered. My face softened.

"Of course not. I am just going to call work and say that I won't be able to make it today" I explained and she relaxed visibly. I stood up as Lizz finished. She kept staring at the large pile of pancakes.

"Do...you want another pancake?" I asked gently. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Can I?" She said.

"Yeah, take as many as you want" I smiled and walked to the phone. I called my work.

"Daily Prophet, Grace Watson speaking" Grace (her co-worker) said.

"Hi Grace, it's Jamie"

"Jamie?...hi" She said, probably thinking why I would call. I never call.

"I'm just calling to say that I won't be able to make it to work today"

"Oh...are you sick?" She asked.

"Um...not really, but I have a question that I want to ask you"

"What is it?" I can hear that she's curious now. This has got to be the longest non-related talk I ever had with her.

"Well.." I hesitated "I was wondering if you can come over...I can ask my question then"

A silence. I knew she was considering. Grace was the one I needed to speak to. She was often at the ministry, looking for stories. She knows a lot of what happens around there.

"I'll be right over" She said after a while.

"wait! Don't you need to know where I live?" I asked her.

"Honey, as a reporter, I have access to the even the most secret information...and a phonebook" She said. I giggled.

"See ya in five minutes" She said and hung up. I definitely shocked her. I had not only asked for her help, but I also giggled. I turned back to Lizz. She had finished her second pancake and looked me with fear in her eyes.

"Listen sweetie, somebody is coming over in a few minutes, but she won't hurt you" I assured her. Her fear went away a bit, but she sat stiffly on her chair.

The doorbell rang and Lizz jumped. I opened the door and there was Grace. I invited her in.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" she said, cutting right to the chase. She's a reporter all right.

"why don't we go to the living room" we walked in. Lizz was behind my couch, looking carefully at Grace, noticing her every move.

"Jamie! I didn't know that you had a daughter" Grace said loudly. Lizz shrunk back by the loud voice.

"She's not mine" I said. We sat down and I explained the story to her.

"how sad" Grace said. Lizz sat on the ground, listening. "And you want to know what to do with her now?"

"well...yeah...she can't and she won't go back to her parents"

Grace nodded in understanding. "Well, she'll have to declare to ministry officials that her parents abused her and also how"

I glanced in worry at Lizz. "I don't know if she can do that"

"Well...you'll have to explain her then that otherwise she will go back to her parents"

When Lizz heard that, she spoke up for the first time. "I'll do it"

Grace looked taken aback, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll arrange it"

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" I said. "And I promise that I won't write a story about this. If people would hear about this, you'll get non-stop letters from people who've read the story and ask if they can help somehow. You won't have any privacy and that would be no good for Lizz"

"Thank you" Lizz said. She was very smart to understand all of this.

"I don't know how to repay you, Grace" I said.

"It was no problem" She said.

And that was it. Over the next few weeks, Lizz stayed with me. She had told her story to ministry officials and I was shocked about how her parents had abused her. They had yelled at her, cursed, hexed and beaten her. It was decided that Lizz would never go back to her parents. The ministry told me that they would contact me if they had decided what to do with Lizz. Until then, Lizz stayed with me.

Lizz was still a bit introverted at first, but she became more like a normal child each day. Laughing more, meeting people etc. Also Grace was now my best friend. She stayed at my place a lot and helped babysitting Lizz when I had to work.

I have to admit, I've had grown quite fond of Lizz and was even considering adopting her. But would Lizz like that idea? I'd have to ask her. I hoped fervently that she wanted to, because I saw Lizz as her family now.

I am beginning to learn Lizz things of Magic. Of course, Lizz was not allowed to perform any, but she did learn. I was grateful that Lizz didn't ask anything about who my parents were or my past. I came home one day. I had just came from the ministry and I wanted to ask Lizz if she would like to stay with me, forever and not just temporary.

"Hello?" I called out as she entered her apartment.

"Hi Jamie! You're late" Grace said, coming ito sight.I put down my purse and explained.

"Yeah, I went to the ministry to get some paperwork...I'm...going to ask Lizz if she would like it if I adopted her" I said hesitantly.

"YES!" Lizz called out and came storming into the hallway and threw her arms around my neck.

I laughed. Lizz smiled and Grace grinned. "There's your answer"

I pulled back. "Are you sure? Don't you want to think about it first?"

"Nope" She said, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanna stay with you!"

That night, I magically placed another bedroom in my apartment. Lizz was allowed to decorate it herself. It turned out with light pink walls, a white bed with dresser, LOTS and LOTS of stuffed animals. And because it was a special night, she got a pure white kitten named Miss Lady.

We filed the paperwork and some other stuff and now, Lizz was now named, Elizabeth Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up Lizz" I shouted as I entered her room. It was astounding how my life has changed since her arrival in it. I feel more alive. Grace and Lizz are really dear to me.

Lizz groaned. "Five more minutes mum" She said. She had begun calling me that and I liked it.

"Nope! It's a beautiful day and I baked pancakes!" I said cheerfully. THAT would get her up. She was showered and dressed in 10 minutes. When we were eating, an owl perched on my window.

_weird _I thought. Grace occasionally owled, but this wasn't her owl. _Maybe she got a new one_

She grabbed the letter. It read:

_Elizabeth Weasley,_

_Soon you will turn eleven. You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I dropped the letter. Hogwarts! Of course I had thought about it, but I thought that she would go to Liarix, a school that was closest nearby, but apparently her parents had already registered her to go to Hogwarts.

"What's wrong mum?" Lizz asked with concern. I turned around to look at her. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at me with her eyebrow raised in question. I loved her, so I would let her decide what she wanted.

"It's a letter" I said to her as I picked it up from the floor.

"Yeah mum, I was with you that far" She said.

I sat down on my couch. Lizz realized that it was a serious situation and joined me. I gave her the letter and she read it. Her face showed no emotion. It was almost scary. She looked back at me.

"Do you want me to go mum?"

With my hand I tucked away a strand of hair out of her face.

"It is your choice sweety"

Lizz threw her arms around me and squealed with happiness.

"I want to go mum!" I laughed with her. I was glad that she was exited about it, but...

It would mean that I have to return to London again...

There was NO way that I was going to let Lizz that far away from me...so if she was going to London...then I would too. That of course would have consequences. Lizz was named Elizabeth Weasley. People would wonder how she can be a Weasley and ask her. Lizz would know my past, surely someone would tell her. Our story was widely know. It would be better if I told her.

We pulled back from our hug and my face turned serious again.

"There is something I have to tell you"

I saw her eyes flicker with curiosity, but it disappeared as soon as it came. She nodded, letting me know that she would listen.

"I have told you about Voldemort...you remember?"

She nodded.

"My name is Ginevra Jamie Weasley, but my family would always call me Ginny. I had six brothers and I loved each and every one of them to death..."

I continued to tell her everything. From my first year up until that faithful day that Tom attacked me and my family. When I finished, we were both in tears.

"Oh mum! How horrible it must have been for you" Lizz cried.

Lizz said to me that if I didn't want to go to London then she wouldn't go to Hogwarts. It took much of her to say that.

I shook my head though. " I want you to go to a good school and Hogwarts is the best...I'm sure you'll love it there" She immediately started packing even though September 1st was still not here for another week.

The next day (august, 24) was her birthday. I got her an owl. She loved it! It was a male, so she called it...Mister Wiggles. (oh, the names children can come up with :D) I promised her that we would go to Wizz Lane, which is the equivalent of Diagon Alley. I had already introduces Lizz to the wizarding world, so we've been to Wizz Lane before. We got all the things that we needed and headed back home. Surprisingly, Grace was already there. (I had given her a key to my apartment and I have the key to hers)

"Grace! Good to see you"

Grace was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Have something to tell me do you?" She said, eyeing the different bags of Lizz that were scattered around the place. "Going somewhere?" She rephrased.

Lizz looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Grace, but I've just received the Hogwarts acceptation letter yesterday and with everything...I just forgot" I explained lamely. Grace's face changed immediately when she heard of Hogwarts.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" She shrieked. Lizz cracked a smile.

After that, there were no hard feelings anymore. Grace could floo anytime she wanted to. There was just one tiny problem.

There was nowhere to floo to. Ginny hadn't gotten a place there yet.

"Jamie, have you already found an apartment yet?" Grace asked.

Ginny blushed.

"Jamie! You get you arse...ehm...I mean bum straight to London and search for one! I am not visiting hotels when I come to see you, understood?" Grace lectured. Lizz giggled and I nodded. I grabbed some floopowder and stood before my fireplace. My hand shook a bit. This would be the first time that I've been back to London. I didn't blame Grace for putting me through this, because I knew that I had to get an apartment and she didn't know of my past.

Grace frowned. "Why are you hesitating?"

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't go back. Everyone would recognize me...I'm sure of it. Suddenly an owl flew in.

_Save by the owl _I thought as I got the letter frown the scrawny owl. It had my name on it.

_Must be something from Lizz' school. I am after all, her legal guardian_

I opened it.

_Dear miss Weasley,_

_Acceptation letters from Hogwarts go automatically to everyone who is capable of attending Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though when a name came up with as a last name Weasley, I have taken a look into it._

_You are registered as Jamie Weasley, 18 years old and living in America for about two months. Almost to the exact date that Ginevra Jamie Weasley disappeared. I am asking you to contact me as soon as possible._

_Albus Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

**A/N Well...the first four chapters of my third fic are done! Please tell me if you like the plot and everything! and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my God!_

_Holy shit!_

_Dear Merlin!_

_Sweet Hades_

Following that was a string of curses that should remain secret and only be heard as an annoying BEEP!

I knew that Dumbledore would know eventually, but I'd thought that he wouldn't at least until I went to London.

_Damn! _

_Should I floo him?_

"From who was that mum?" Lizz asked. "

"Huh?...what?" I said dumbly.

"From who was that owl, Jamie?" Grace asked more directly. _Ah...the ever so great reporter_

I looked at Grace and tried to measure her. She is a reporter at heart, but...can I tell her that I am in fact Ginny Weasley? I decided that I could. She had become my best friend now.

"Grace..." I began. She quirked an eyebrow. And once again I told someone my story. She looked shocked at first, her best friend turning out to be Ginny Weasley, presumed dead.

"So...you're in fact Ginny Weasley?" I nodded.

Then I continued to tell her that the owl was from Dumbledore, asking me to meet him.

"Should I do it?" I asked her advice. She looked thoughtful.

"Well...I'd understand if you don't want to see him right now, but he could help you..." She replied. She was right of course. Though I did feel reluctant. Deciding that it was for the best I grabbed some floopowder.

"Grace...watch Lizz for me" and I flooed...to Dumbledore.

_-Dumbledore's P.O.V.-_

The fire in my fireplace turned green and I clenched my heart. Could it be that she had not died?

A petite woman came out. Her hair was blood red, flowing in waves just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown colour with specks of gold in them. She was positively radiant. A classic beauty.

She looked around and finally her eyes rested upon mine. Over my half moon spectacles I saw her stiffen.

After a full minute of silence, I spoke up.

"Some tea and maybe a lemon drop?" I asked her

Her eyes relaxed a bit.

"Ah…even with your hair a bit more white, I see that you are still the same"

_-Ginny's P.O.V.-_

I saw Dumbledore. I could not help, but to feel a little resentment. How could those Death Eaters have gone through the wards? Was it not him who said that we would be safe. As I saw the man offer me a Lemon drop I knew that he had not changed a lot.

"Ah...even with your hair a bit more white, I see that you are still the same"

"Am I then right to assume that you are Ginevra Jamie Weasley, presumed dead three months ago?"

_Well...maybe he has lost a bit of his tact_

I'd better give the man the truth. It is what I came here for after all.

"Correct" Dumbledore stood up and advanced towards me. He hugged me!

_And maybe he's gone bonkers a bit in those three months_

"Ahum...headmaster...I'm glad to see you too, but this isn't necessary"

Dumbledore pulled back and asked me where I had been all this time. I told him that I woke up in America, lived there now and found a job. I also told him that I had adopted Lizz.

"She's still a bit shy around new people and everything" As I explained the man what Lizz had gone through.

He nodded, acknowledging that he had heard me.

"And you are still looking for an apartment?" I nodded. His eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together.

"Wonderful! As I recall, you were quite the talented witch in potions! And it so happens that Professor Snape is looking for an second apprentice to become a Potions Mistress or Master"

I was shocked. He wanted me to...?

"You want me to...?

"To become the apprentice, Miss Weasley"

I began thinking about it. I was still in school when Tom attacked so I hadn't finished my seventh year. It was maybe my only chance to have a decent job here in London...and I would be at Hogwarts...close to Lizz!

"I'll do it" I said determined. Dumbledore nodded his head. He then said nothing for a while. I remained silent.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley, but there is something that I have to tell you"

"What is it?" What could he want to tell me if he only knows that I am alive for about ten minutes?

He stood p and walked to his bookcase. I followed him. He withdrew his wand and muttered an incantation. The bookcase transformed into a door. He then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. I read it.

The order of the Phoenix  
Hogwarts Castle  
Headmaster's Office  
Behind Bookcase

by Albus Dumbledore

Following those letters was a bright flash. I looked up and the door before me was open. Dumbledore went first and I (once again) followed. We were in a long corridor, giving me the creeps. The air was cold and I wondered where we were going. We turned a couple of times. I'm sure that at that point I couldn't have found my way back even if my life depended on it.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, getting annoyed at his lack of speech.

Silence.

_He ignored me! Damn headmaster..._

(Finally!) We came to another door. He rang the doorbell a couple of times. First I heared nothing, but soon the sound of someone walking was heard. Then the sound of some unlocking spell. The door opened and I'm telling you this.

_Oh my God!_

_Holy shit!_

_Dear Merlin!_

_Sweet Hades_

* * *

**GheGhe...wanna know what's behind the door? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there. Frozen from shock. Unable to form a single coherent thought.

Molly Weasley in all her glory, was standing there.

"Ah Albus! Always a pleasure to see you! And...who might this young lady be?" She said turning towards me.

Somebody could have slapped me in the face and I wouldn't have felt a thing. My OWN mother, who I thought of as dead was standing there. And not only that! She didn't even recognize me.

Dumbledore chose that moment to speak.

"Come on now Molly...take a good look at her" Molly frowned, but did as asked. She stepped closer and put both of her hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

"Those eyes.." She said. She pulled back. "Albus...I don't know what you are trying to pull, but why on earth did you get a look-a-like Ginny?"

The way she said it. It was so...lacking with emotion. As though her only daughter (well...what she believed anyways) had not died three months ago. Dumbledore looked at me sympathetically and then turned back to Molly. She was still looking at Dumbledore with her eyebrow raised in question.

I looked at her. She looked normal, no flicker of pain that my (supposed) death had cost, no blinking away tears...no nothing.

"Dear Molly, this IS Ginny...she did not die that night three months ago" Molly blinked.

"Nonsense Albus...Ginny Watson was that girl who lived in the Orphanage in village close to our home...she and Ron used to play together before my son went to Hogwarts. I remember...she was that girl that died when Voldemort attacked the Ottery st. Catchpole Orphanage three months ago?" Molly said, sunken in thought.

Again I said nothing. I could only think one thing...

_What the HELL!_

"Thank you Molly, that would be all" Dumbledore answered.

"You're a wise man Albus, but a little weird at times" She replied with a grin and a wave goodbye.

As Dumbledore and I walked back to his office, tears spilled over my cheeks.

_She doesn't remember me!_

When we returned to the office, I couldn't hold my questions and started firing them at Dumbledore.

"What was that! Why doesn't she know who I am? Is it denial? Memory block? What is it?" I said through sobs.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Listen very carefully Ginny, because I will say this only once" I nodded in acknowledgement and was silent, but tears were still flowing.

He continued. "That night, three months ago, we were expecting those Death Eaters"

I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "WHAT?"

"A spy that lies within the inner circle of Voldemort told us that he was going to attack that night. We wanted to trap him and so we gave everyone that was supposed to be at the Burrow Aztec protection amulets. Those are very rare and powerful. When in immediate danger, it transports the bearer of the amulet to a safe place, which was in that case was Number 12, Grimmauld Place"

"But why wasn't I transported to Grimmauld Place? I don't even remember anyone giving me an Aztec Amulet" I replied.

"That is indeed very...peculiar..."

"Peculiar indeed" I said VERY annoyed.

"I can only tell you what I know, Miss Weasley...that night...we had a team of aurors ready to charge, but they could not enter the Burrow, for Voldemort had unexpectedly put wards around it as soon as he arrived. As far as I know, we gave Molly and Arthur Weasley also an amulet for you. Anyways, the amulet only transports you when a spell is going towards the bearer which will cause death. When tortured, it does not kill you so it doesn't transport you...do you get it Miss Weasley?"

I nodded, feeling miserable and STILL very much confused.

"The Avada Kedavra curse was send towards all of you simultaneously and so everyone was transported to Grimmauld Place...except for-"

"Me" I finished.

"Yes...I was at Grimmauld place, when they were transported. Molly immediately began attending the wounds that everyone had. We asked her where you were, but she said: 'where Ginny is? Who's Ginny'...to this day I still don't know why, but everyone of your family doesn't know you as Ginevra Jamie Weasley, youngest daughter, but as Virginia Morgaine Watson...an orphan from the village"

My tears had dried up.

"But why would they think that?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but all of them have no recollection of Ginny Weasley"

My hands were shaking; I stood up.

"Dumbledore...I n-need to go home"

"Of course...it's a bit much for one day I suppose...rest dear, I will contact you some other time"

I flooed back and saw Grace and Lizz sitting on my couch. Lizz was playing a bit with Mister Wiggles and Grace was holding Miss Lady. They took one look at me as I entered.

"What's wrong!" They both asked me.

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Rest..." I said and slowly I walked to my room. I locked the door behind me. Grace would watch Lizz for me, but I wanted to be alone right now. Once more tears spilled over. What happened that night? Why didn't they remember me?

_Everything is wrong..._

_And I am going to make it right!_

The following week, Lizz and I packed everything that we would need. I didn't talk much...Grace and Lizz both asked me what happened in my meeting with Dumbledore, but I won't tell them. This I will handle on my own. On top of everything, I wonder what will happen to Lizz when she goes to school. She is still a bit paranoid sometimes and I am very overprotective of her...was this how my brothers were feeling when they were overprotective of me?

Anyways, ever since the meeting with Dumbledore, I have been keeping myself busy. I try not to stand still long enough to think about my family. I wonder though...I didn't notice at first, but now I do...Dumbledore mentioned to me that Snape was looking for an _second_ apprentice. I would be the second...but who was the first?

* * *

**Okay everybody! I need your help. I'm still thinking...do I want this fic to be a Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy shipper or shall I pair Ginny up with Harry Potter? Let me know and tell me what you think of my fic/chapter :D **

**Review plzz..**


	7. Chapter 7

September 1st arrived.

"Lizz! Did you put all of your books in your trunk?" I yelled at her, while trying to make us a short breakfast.

"Yeah mum, just not my Standard Spellbook Grade 1!" Lizz replied in a panicked voice.

"Try checking under the couch!"

A few seconds later Lizz yelled. "Got it!"

I placed the eggs, bacon and toast on a plate and called Lizz.

"Aw mum! Why no pancakes?" she wined. She put on her best pout!

"You know that takes more time then we have!"

Grudgingly, she began eating and I did too. We finished quickly and headed towards our fireplace. The plan was to floo to King's Cross Station. A secret fireplace had been put there so that people could more easily get to the train station. With our trunks, shrunken and feather light in our pockets, we went on our way.

"King's Cross Station" Lizz yelled and I followed suit. When I stepped out of the fireplace, I saw that we were in some kind of shack. It was full of Wizards and Witches trying to get out. I grabbed Lizz' hand and tried to get through the masses of people. People were yelling at each other and bumped into everyone. This particularly wizard bumped into me, accidentally shoving me painfully. I was thrown backwards by it and lost Lizz' hand.

"Lizz!" I called out for her. Vaguely I heard someone yell 'mum'.

I made my way to the exit and couldn't be more relieved to be outside. I looked around trying to find the little girl with strawberry blonde hair. Everyone was rushing to the train and I couldn't find her! I started to panic!

"LIZZ! Lizz! where are you?" I yelled above the crowd. A few head turned and their eyes grew wide. I looked down. It seemed that this way of finding Lizz wasn't the best, because people saw me and recognized me. The few people that saw, turned to whoever their with and started speaking rapidly in hushed voices. I sighed. People would know in no time that I wasn't dead. That realization brought back another question...

Voldemort would soon know that I'm not dead...what will he do? I had no time pondering that question, because I suddenly saw Lizz. She was looking scared and looking around trying to find me.

"Lizz!" I yelled just loud enough for her to hear me. She turned and looked immensely relieved when she saw me.

"Mum!" She cried out and began running towards me. I held out my arms and she rushed into them.

"I thought I lost you!" She sobbed.

"Well, well, well...the littlest Weasley going after her mother? Who would've thought?" A cold voice said, making me look up.

Draco Malfoy, believed (by almost everyone) to be a Death Eater. Finished school and was not seen by anyone again. Some say he's in the highest circle of the Death Eaters and some say that he betrayed the Dark Lord by not choosing ANY sides. Neither the Dark or the Light one. Staying in gray zone. A month after he finished his seventh year, he got arrested by aurors and had a trial, because he was suspected to have killed the thirteen children at the Massacre of Grenouille (wizarding town). He was (for some reason) never imprisoned. The judge said that it was. because there was a lack of evidence. (not to mention an eight year old, who saw the whole thing, survived and testified against him)

I was so stunned to see him there that I didn't say anything. Lizz grabbed my hand as if afraid I would go away any minute.

"Read in the papers that your family died three months ago! And yet, you're still alive! What'd you do? Ran away? How...weasel-ish of you!" he drawled as if making pleasant small talk.

I was livid! How dare he insult me like that when HE was the one accused of murdering thirteen children!

"Well...if it isn't Malfoy! Killed any children lately?"

Not the greatest comeback of all times, but...can't complain.

His silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"Not enough evidence Weasel! But watch your tongue, because otherwise you'll have to watch your back..." he hissed. "And her's too" He pointed at Lizz.

Lizz shrunk back and I stepped in front of her.

"If you do ANYTHING to her I will castrate you in such a way that you will no longer be able to produce some 'thing' to carry on your stupid name and not only that, but I'll curse you so that there won't be anything left to produce anything...go it!" I said with venom in my voice.

We glared at each other and looked away at the same time, going our different ways.

"Don't worry Lizz, he won't do anything to you" I said soothingly. Lizz relaxed a bit, but said nothing.

_What a great way to start the year_

As we boarded te train I said goodbye to Lizz. She looked at me with fear.

"I have to go to the teachers compartment Lizz...why don't you try and find some other first years? They are new too and then you can make friends!" I said cheerfully. Lizz nodded and went on her way.

I turned and walked to the compartment. I pondered...why was Malfoy here? Had he already produced a child and was sending it to Hogwarts? That's not possible...he is only a year older then me so he would be nineteen and so if he had a child it should have been conceived when he was eight...

_That's impossible...so why was he here then?_

I opened the door to the compartment and stepped in. A few familiar faces. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and some others that she recognized. Also a few that she didn't.

I sat down on the bench and looked around. Why aren't we beginning? I thought. Dumbledore (as if reading my mind) spoke up.

"There is only one person that we are waiting for" he explained.

As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal...

(Surprise, Surprise)

Draco Malfoy.

Severus stood up. "Ah...my other apprentice to become a Potionsmaster" he said.

* * *

**review plzz..**


	8. Chapter 8

_M-Malfoy was the second apprentice?_

I simply stared as Malfoy sat down. He let his eyes roam the compartment and when they fell on mine, he lingered a bit. I looked away to Professor Dumbledore.

"Now that we are all complete, I shall introduce everyone to each other..." Dumbledore continued to introduce everyone. When he came to Malfoy and me, everyone in the compartment stiffened. I know why...and what they are all thinking. They think I look very much like Ginny Weasley, but their mind will not permit them to think I am her. I am dead...they think.

"And now I would like to introduce Mr. Malfoy, who will be an apprentice to become potions master, but we have another..." Everyone turned to look at me and I felt really uncomfortable.

"This will be quite a shock...about a week ago, I've found out that Miss Weasley has not died along with the rest of her family" Everyone gasped...and I frowned.

_Why did Dumbledore say that like he still believes every Weasley is dead? Does nobody know that they aren't? _Silently I cursed myself for not reading the wizarding paper anymore. I didn't dare touch a paper anymore since I had read about the attack of Voldemort on my family.

I looked up. Dumbledore was looking at me intensely. I remained silent and did not correct the fact that he said it like the Weasleys were dead. I knew that Malfoy had made that mistake. He said: 'Read in the papers that your family died three months ago' but I didn't care if he was right or not.

I tuned out Dumbledore's voice and started thinking about the things that I did not want to think about and haven't thought about for a week. Why wasn't I transported to the Grimmauld Place? Why hadn't I received an Aztec Amulet?

Willing myself to not think about this at the moment, I tried to concentrate on Dumbledore.

"...and so, once we arrive, a houself will take the new people to your living quarters. There you can create your own password (the portraits knows their owners) and once you've settled in, please join the feast in the Great Hall"

Everyone murmured their acknowledgements and so did I. Dumbledore went to leave the compartment and I stood up.

"Could I talk to you Headmaster?" I asked, my eyes boring into his.

"Come now Miss Weasley, you can call me Albus and of course we can talk"

We stepped out of the compartment and walked over to an empty one. We entered it. As soon as the door closed, I started interrogating him.

"What did you mean by: 'has not died along with the rest of her family'? It sounds to me like nobody knows that my fam-...I mean the Weasleys are alive.." I trailed off...my voice betraying my bitterness against them. I could not help, but to feel resentment against the people who don't remember me.

"As you surely know, I have tried to contact you multiple times within the week before September 1st and you seemed to have been avoiding me"

I hung my head down in shame. It was true. I had received owls from Dumbledore, but the letters lay on my table...unopened. I wasn't ready to speak again with him.

"When your family arrived at Grimmauld Place, the Order had a meeting. It seemed that Voldemort came to torture and kill all of the Weasley members, Harry potter and Hermione Granger. We discussed everything. Voldemort seems to think that everyone is dead and so we had everyone of them go into hiding"

I grew angry. "Why! Why is that necessary? Voldemort has never focused himself on my family in particular! Sure, he hates the Weasleys, but he will only go after the people that are a threat to him. The Weasleys are known, but don't have that much influence in the wizarding world! It is only Harry that he might go after, but we all knew that before the attack and we didn't go into hiding then!...He won't go after them specifically again" I stated firmly as a closure of my rant.

Dumbledore was surprised by her outburst.

"The Weasleys are a symbol to the wizarding world, they are the family that is opposed to Voldemort for generations and everyone knows that. The Order thinks that Voldemort will want to kill the Weasleys to strike fear in the Wizarding world and therefore they are in hiding!"

"The order...the order.." I said nastily. "Who came up with that theory huh? Voldemort doesn't work like that! He goes after people who threaten his position or people who can give him something he wants. He is more smarter then to go after the most protected family in the world, because of their 'symbol status' and protecting the boy-who-lived, when the only reason is to strike fear!" I sneered.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "And...how is it that you know this Miss Weasley? How do you know what Voldemort will or will not do?"

_Shit _I thought. I had let my emotions control me again.

"uh...I-I don't know…well...and why didn't I go into hiding when you found out I was alive!" I changed thee subject quickly. Dumbledore raised to the bait.

"I asked you where you've been and you told me the story. You talked about young Miss Elizabeth Weasley. A Weasley suddenly turning up alive that nobody ever heard off and on top of dead had no mother or father? People will be suspicious and so will Voldemort. And also...I see how you talk about her. Your love and willingness to protect her goes far and I knew you wouldn't go into hiding if it meant to leave her with somebody else"

I had appeared to have calmed down...outwardly. From the inside I was still seething.

_That short-sighted, conceited, little, overgrown, beardy troll!_

- 'you know he WAS right about you not leaving Lizz for anything' an annoying voice in the back of my mind said.

_- yeah…well...he's WRONG about the rest!_

- ...'true'

"Well.." Dumbledore said. "I will go to the trolley that always goes around the train and get some lemon drops...I always have wondered why she never comes by the teachers compartments..." He muttered as he left.

And I was left alone. The rest of the ride was without incidents, but with worrying on my part. _Was Lizz okay? Stop Gin! Lizz'll be fine!_

As Hogwarts came into view, I sighed and blinked back tears. This was the first time that I had been back since...

Anyways, we all got out of the train and got into different carriages then the students did. I tried to catch a glimpse of Lizz, but failed. I got in a carriage and saw that Malfoy was there already.

"Great!" I groaned.

"Yeah...well I'm not too happy about it either Weaslette! So shut your trap" He snapped, obviously offended.

"No need to go all defensive on me Ferret!" (that name NEVER gets old)

"I'm not defensive!" he muttered.

"Spoken like a true five-year-old" I snickered. He glared at me and the rest of the trip was in silence.

When we arrived at the castle, we both got out hurriedly. Houselves were standing there, ready to take us to our living quarters. As I walked through the corridors, I looked around. All of the teachers were talking to each other in hushed voices. I glanced at Malfoy and saw that he was talking to Snape. He glanced at me at precisely the same time and we both averted our heads.

Some teachers turned a different corridor, because they lived another way. In the end, it was only me and Malfoy following our houselves.

The houself (which introduced herself at the beginning as Tammy) tripped and fell to the ground.

"Oh!" I cried as I saw.

"Pathetic" Maloy drawled. The houself stood up quickly.

"So Sorry Misses and Mister...so sorry! Tammy will not do again...oh!" It almost threw a hissy fit.

"Don't worry about it" I said soothingly.

As it turns out, my living quarters is at the end of the corridor and (guess what) it's directly across of Malfoy's. The elves left quickly after telling us that the first word directed to our portrait was our password and could only be changed by us.

Malfoy and I glared at each other before turning to our portraits.

"fiducia" ((trust)) I told my portrait. (It was a beautiful one of a lake, with trees and bushed all around and a mermaid)

I entered my new home and inspected it. I was standing in a furnished living room. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom and a pretty big bedroom. All in all...not bad.

I plopped on my couch, wishing that I could be back at the Burrow.

_Well Ginny...this is your new life...deal with it!_

* * *

Okay...so no reviews for two chapters had kinda crushed my wittle heart. Plzz review and tell me if you want this fic to be Ginny x Harry or Ginny x Draco...I'm still deciding...


	9. Chapter 9

I gave myself a little break...and did what mom would do...if she was here...if she'd remember me...

Anyways, I was making some tea. I never knew that I took after my mom so much...

_Should I visit them? _I wondered as I drank my tea, sitting in the living room. They are (after all) still my family. And why don't they remember me? It's probably a spell...right? Could I really be this Virginia Morgaine Watson?

I shook my head. _Damn Gin! Keep your head together...I'll go to the feast and after that I'll visit them _I decided. I had a quick shower and changed into some casual robe. I brushed my hair. When I walked to my door I knew that tonight was going to shock people...a Weasley...back from the dead (or so they thought) There was this tiny little thing that kept nagging in the back of her mind. If Voldemort didn't already know...then he was certainly going to know that she was back.

_I'll think about that later_

I walked back through the corridor and saw many sideways. I suddenly remembered that I have no idea how to get to the Great Hall from this part of the castle.

"Lost?" A voice drawled from behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with Malfoy.

"It would appear so" I said. It was not actually what I wanted to say; my first reply would go more like: 'I don't need any help from you! But then again...you have talent in directing people just like you directed thirteen children straight to Heaven, Ferret!' But...seeing as I f him. was indeed lost, I hoped he developed that talent into directing me to the Great Hall instead of Heaven.

I took in the sight of him. His hear was no longer slicked back, but hung loosely around his face. The most gorgeous eyes that I had ever seen (Not that I would EVER admit it…EVER). The robe that he was wearing was similar to mine (black), but his was a more classy fabric and without any wrinkles. Unconsciously I tried to smooth out my own robe.

"I've heard that Weasels have a keen sense of smell...why don't you 'smell' your way back to the Great Hall, Weaslette" He smirked.

_Ugh...stupid smirk..._

"I would, but the awful smell that YOU give off is too much for me to 'SMELL' my way back, stinky ferret" I snapped back.

He huffed! He actually huffed. "You huffed!" I said, snickering.

"Malfoys don't huff!" He growled and began striding into a corridor. I followed him...I mean...what else could I do?

We walked in silence and the only thing what I could see was his seriously pissed of face.

"Malfoy...are you leading me to the Great Hall?"

I got nothing, but some words that I would rather not repeat.

"Look...I didn't mean to offend you with the whole 'you smelled and you huffed' thing...okay…so actually I did wanted to offend you, but..."

He only looked even more pissed off. He walked very quickly and I came very close to actually jogging in order to keep up with him.

"Don't be pissed at me! When the first thing that comes out of YOUR mouth was an insult"

He looked a bit less pissed, but kept walking with long strides. Eventually, they arrived at the Great Hall. We were both a bit late and therefore, the Great Doors of the Great Hall had already closed.

I breathed in a deep breath. It is time to return. I looked to the Doors and Malfoy and me opened them. Of course, the door opening after it's closed (at the feast) was not an every years occurrence and so every head turned to look at me and Malfoy. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Malfoy looked as indifferent as always.

The Hall was filled with wizard and witches. I saw that they were busy sorting the first years. My Lizz (I saw) had not yet been sorted. I was happy that I hadn't missed it. All the eyes followed Malfoy and me until we sat at the Staff Table.

McGonagall had pursed lips and she seemed to not like the disruption that I and Malfoy had caused. Though, she continued.

"Plagel, Sandra" She called.

A small brunette stood up and walked to the sorting hat.

"HUFFELPUFF!" it cried out. The girl joined her table.

"Stanford, Tristian"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Weasley, Elizabeth" McGonagall pronounced slowly, knowing the impact that it would bring. And as predicted, people started talking immediately.

"How can she be a Weasley professor? I've read a book about the most famous wizarding family and seeing as the entire Weasley died three months ago with no surviving offspring, I cannot see how this could be a Weasley" A boy said. Third year, if I guessed right.

_He's like a male Hermione._

Dumbledore so stood up. "I see this as my cue to explain a few things. This.." he said indicating to Draco. "Is Mister Malfoy, he is one of the apprentices that Professor Snape has this year and this young lady.." He pointed at me. "is Miss Ginevra Weasley"

One could drop a needle and everyone would hear it. They all stared...at me, frozen to do anything.

"I know this must be quite a shock., but she has not died that faithful night alongside her family. She has survived, but I will not go into detail"

McGonagall resumed to encourage Lizz to walk to the hat. I held in my breath. Where would she go?

After a while the hat called out.

"SLYTHERIN"

Everyone was too stunned to even clap. Lizz colored with embarrassment that nobody did. I started clapping and soon everyone followed my example. I was happy for Lizz that she found a house that she belonged to, but I hope nobody will judge her, because her last name is Weasley.

Dumbledore spoke and before soon, every plate was filled with food. It always amazes me how happy I feel in Hogwarts. It was really my second home. Well...considering that I count the Burrow as my first home, I suppose Hogwarts is my only home now. If you don't count the fact that I still have my apartment...but it has not a lot of sentimental value so I won't consider it a real home, but technically speaking it is...arg! Y'all know what I mean.

"So..." Malfoy said. "How come you didn't die?"

I grew angry again, but realized that I couldn't really start yelling at him in the Great Hall. I was something akin to a teacher and couldn't lose my cool in front of the students as easily as I used to when I was back in school. Ah...the memories...

Flashback no ones P.O.V.

Everything was peaceful in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating at the Gryffindor table and everyone chatted happily. Then an angry voice, broke the happy chatter of everyone.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" The voice yelled. The Great Hall was silent as they looked at Ron. He dropped the knife that he was holding and it made a loud noise as it clattered on the ground. His mouth was open in a silent scream that wouldn't come out.

Everyone looked at the Doors and saw the little Weasley sister walking in. He face said it all. She was seriously pissed off.

"How DARE you!" Ginny growled.

Ron stood up quickly and dragged Harry and Hermione up with him. "Do something" he squeaked. Everyone looked at the fight.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry James Potter (THE boy-who-lived), Hermione Jane Granger versus Ginevra Molly Weasley, little baby sister.

"OUT of my way...Harry...Hermione!" Ginny spat. "This is a Weasley temper you're dealing with and it's wrath is not directed at you so it is wise to step away from the battlefield"

Hermione and Harry had heard the stories from Fred and George. The Weasley twins had broken Ginny's favorite toy and Ginny was REALLY pissed of. They had never dared to tell them what Ginny had done in retaliation. They just warned Harry and Hermione to run for it, should they see her temper rising.

Both of them sidestepped and Ginny came face to face with her brother.

"W-what's the matter...Gin?" His shrilly voice said.

"Don't you GIN me! You tried to read my diary!"

"How do you know!" Ron said confused, scratching the back of his head.

She pulled out her diary from her robe and held it out for him to read the letters on the cover.

"MISTER RONALD BILIUSWEASLEY HAS TRIED TO READ THIS DIARY, BUT HE FAILED" Ginny read out loud.

Ron cowered as Ginny withdrew her wand. She gave him boils over his face, rash all over his skin (and over some unmentionables) that itched very much and (her famous bat-bogey hex) that caused bats to follow him. (It had taken Pomfrey over an hour to get those creatures away from Ron.

End Flashback

Ginny silently laughed at the memory. She got a week's worth of detention for that, but it was worth it. Turning her attention back to Malfoy, she was angry again.

He smirked. "Didn't you hear what I asked? I asked you why you haven't died?"

I ignored him.

_Bastard!_

The feast finished and I stood up. "Can I see my...you-know...sir?" (meaning the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione)

"Of course Ginevra"

And we walked. Up the stair and into his office. Down the corridor and we found ourselves standing in front of the door where I last saw my mother.

To say I was nervous...was an understatement...

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! so...I got a vote for Draco x Ginny...anyone agreed? or are there some Harry x Ginny preferences out there? Review me! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Standing in front of the door was terrifying, meeting your family who believe you aren't family. The door opened and this time Hermione Granger opened.

"Headmaster! So good to see you!" Her face lit up as she saw the headmaster that she admired so much. Her gaze turned towards me.

"And...who might this be?"

Dumbledore motioned towards me. "This is..."

I swallowed back tears. "Virginia Morgaine Watson, pleased to meet you"

Hermione smiled pleasantly. "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger" She turned to look at Dumbledore expectantly. An unspoken question as to why I'm here. Dumbledore seemed to receive it.

"Ah...yes...Miss Watson here has...decided to join the Order of the Phoenix and I think she'll be a great asset. A very smart girl it is, indeed"

Hermione stepped aside. "Well then, please come in" We walked in and as it turned out, the hiding space behind Dumbledore's bookcase was exactly like Grimmauld Place.

"Well, I thought that it would be easier for everyone to find their way around if it was exactly like our other headquarters"

_Damn that man is good in receiving unspoken questions _I thought to myself.

We entered the kitchen and saw Molly Weasley busy making breakfast for everyone around. Everyone was in this case involving: Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Arthur, Moody, Remus and Tonks.

Molly looked up. "Ah Albus! Decided to join breakfast with us, have you?" She said cheerfully.

I had to really hold myself back from screaming. I wanted to run over each and every one of them and hug them, telling them how glad I was that they were alive and how I've missed them and everything. Everyone present turned to look at me and Dumbledore, because of Molly' outburst of cheerfulness.

Dumbledore introduced me once more. "I would like for you all to meet Virginia Morgaine Weasley, she is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix and I hope you will all make her feel welcome. She will be staying at Hogwarts as an apprentice of Professor Snape"

Everyone murmured hello's. (except Ron, he gave me his condolences, because of my working with Snape...good to know that at least that hasn't changed)

"Ah Virginia" Molly said, having met her before. I winced though. The only time that my mum would ever call me my full name was when she was mad and it was Ginevra. "Nice to see you again, dear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um...no thanks, I've already eaten"

I sat down at the empty seat (next to the Trio) a bit awkwardly.

"So.." Hermione started.

"Hey! You're that girl from the Orphanage in the village back...home...I used to play with you when I was young"

My stomach flipped. "True.." was the only word I could manage to say. I was torn in between feeling overly happy and deeply miserable.

"Hey!" I heard the familiar voice of Fred say.

"I'm Gred and..." George said.

"I'm Forge.." Fred said.

I grinned at them. "Weird names" Though, (of course) I knew the truth.

"Yeah, we.." Fred said.

"know and we already have..." his twin continued.

"wondered for years.."

"what our mother was thinking..."

"when she named us" Fred finished.

I smiled.

"Here's something..." George started again.

"to remember us.."

"as the two most memorable people.."

"that you've ever met"

Fred held out a canary cream. I took it from them and stared at it. The twins were giving me identical grins.

"Like I'm going to eat this! Don't think that Dumbledore brought me in here without any warnings"

Their faces fell and muttered something about everyone always being so suspicious and how they should work around that.

"Good that you didn't fall for that" Harry chirped. I looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah...well thank that you for warning me about that Canary Cream before you knew that I knew what it was"

Harry smirked back.

_Wait...back up! Rewind! Harry smirked back? Boy...has he changed!_

I stood. "Sorry, but I have to go...I have to talk to Severus Snape"

I went to leave quickly. Emotions coursing through me that I couldn't all comprehend. When I reached the door, I felt a hand grabbing my arm. Turning to look who it was, it turned out to be Harry. He was staring in my eyes like he wanted to read my soul. It unnerved me.

"I hope that will be seeing you around Miss Watson, your first impression was pretty good" And with that, he winked at me and left.

_Well I'll be.._

I set course to my room, encountering Snape. We discussed some things.

"Your first assignment is to prepare a potions lesson together with Mister Malfoy, you two will work on this tomorrow" And with that he left before I could say anything, but not before I could think something.

_Crap_

* * *

I know it's short, but next one will be longer! Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I don't know how, but I managed to drag myself out of bed the following morning. Which was very surprising, because all I seemed to want to do was go back and curl up in my bed.

Someone knocked on my door and I went to see who it was. Lizz.

"Hi...mum.." She said a bit hesitantly. It was obvious what was bothering her. I told her about every Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor. She was probably hoping that I won't be mad at her for being a Slytherin.

"Hi Lizz! Congrats to making Slytherin" I smiled, my crankiness gone.

She smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks!" she grinned. I stepped aside, to let her in. She looked around the room, taking in every detail.

"Not bad...but then again...I don't know if this is just compensation for the salary"

I shook my head. "Slytherin to the boot...why haven't I seen it before"

She shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "D'you know that they don't have pancakes in this school? I don't know if I will make it through the year..." Lizz trailed of dramatically.

"You'll do fine" I told her as I walked into my bedroom. I started picking out clothes.

"You don't know half of the food of Hogwarts...so maybe you'll find something more delicious then pancakes..."

"Impossible" came the reply.

I picked out some every day's clothing and pulled my robe over it.

"Come on" I said as I went back to the living room. "Let's head for breakfast...I don't even know if you're allowed to be here...now that I think about it...how DID you know that this was my room?"

Together we walked to the Great Hall.

"I knocked on every room of the teacher's wing until I found yours"

I gasped. "You didn't"

"Actually...no...I knocked on ONE door and I'm telling you know…watch out for the blonde teacher/potions guy you work with...he was really pissed off when I told him I was looking for you"

I groaned. _I'll have Malfoy on my back now..._

"Then how did you know where the teacher's wing in the first place?"

Lizz colored a bit.

"Lizz..." I said, with a warning in my voice that meant: You-better-confess-now-or-I'll...warning!

"Well...I met these two boys, Drew and Matthew and when I said that I wanted to visit you, but didn't know where the teacher's wing was...they wanted to help..."

Like I would believe that. I lived with Fred and George for a LOT of years...

"You mean that Drew and Matthew wanted to go exploring, you tagged along and happened to stumble upon the teacher's wing"

"Yeah..."

We reached the Great Hall and split our ways. I went to the staff table, noticing that Malfoy was already there, looking...to put it nicely...pissed off.

"One very good morning to all of you" I said cheerfully, knowing it would annoy Malfoy. A murmur of replies was send, but not from Malfoy. A glare from him.

"Need to control your blonde annoyance of a kid, Weasel" he snarled.

"Need to control that mouth, Ferret" I snapped.

"Language Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I'd hate to keep warning you for this like mere students" Snape commented, who sat beside Draco.

We both colored and continued eating in silence. After breakfast, we agreed to go to an unused classroom and prepare our potions lesson. Snape had given us instructions that morning. It was a potions lesson for fourth year students, Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"I say that we start with the Draught of the Living Dead" Malfoy said.

"Don't be stupid! The term has just started! They don't know how to brew that potion yet"

He shrugged. "It was in the summer homework for reading"

"Where reading is the keyword, not learning it out of the top of their head!'

"Well, what do YOU suggest then"

"I say...shrinking potion"

"That is stuff they did end of last year!"

"It's just reviewing a bit!"

"You sound like McGonnagall"

"You sound like Snape"

"Why thank you"

"Arg! This won't work if YOU keep this up"

"Like it could ever work! Nothing could ever work between a Malfoy and a poor, stupid, low-life Weasley with no family!"

That hurt me. I could feel tears, threatening to spill. I didn't matter that I knew that my family was alive (even though they don't remember me) What mattered was...that he DID believe that they were...gone...and still can make such a comment.

I stood up abruptly. My chair falling to the ground, because of the motion. He looked slightly embarrassed, but I didn't care. I ran from the room, thankful that the students were having class at the moment. I ran up to the Headmaster's office. He wasn't there. I went to the bookcase and ran all the way to Grimmauld place. I was now (because of Dumbledore) able to enter it without someone having to open up the door. I ran inside, but then stopped dead in my tracks. In my misery, I ran to the place where my family was...but they could not comfort me. They knew Virginia Morgaine Weasley, someone they barely knew.

I grew angry. Angry at life that was so unfair to me. I punched the wall that was left of me, as hard as I possible could. Pain shot through me as I buckled down to the floor, cradling my hand in pain.

Suddenly I felt a presence beside me. I looked to my right.

It was Harry. He said nothing, but looked at me with concern. I was still crying silently as he gently lifted my hand and examined it. Grabbing his wand, he muttered something and I felt the pain flowing away.

I didn't say anything, in fear of telling him everything...that I was Ginny and that he knew me...

He still remained silent, but pulled me in a hug.

There I sat...on the floor...with Harry holding me...while I released all the pain inside of me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eventually, I stopped crying. I just sat still, relishing the fact that I was safe in Harry's arms.

Then...reality caught up. I couldn't believe what happened. I pulled from Harry's embrace and looked at him.

He spoke for the first time.

"Are you okay?"

I wiped the tear stains from my face.

"Y-yes...thank you..." We both stood up.

He reached out with his hand and touched the side of my face. He asked the same question again.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down and answered truthfully this time.

"No" I stated firmly, but said softly.

He didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he did.

"Do...you want to talk about it?"

I looked up in his beautiful green eyes. Harry had changed so much.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Why don't you try?" he said to me. "Talking to someone helps you know...maybe even more if you don't know the person so well"

Okay...that was the wrong thing to say to me. Not that he knew of course. Telling him that the problem was that he actually _did_ know me well...wouldn't go over well.

"N-no...it's okay...thanks for helping me...it meant a lot to me..." That was the truth.

We both stood there a bit awkwardly.

"I...was wondering..." Harry started to say. "If maybe...you would like to visit...me...tonight...here.."

I was certainly thrown off by that comment.

"I don't think that is such a good idea..." I trailed off.

"Why not!" He countered immediately, showing me that fire that he has when it comes to things he really wants. I've always liked that fire about him.

Why shouldn't I indeed not go?

_Because he doesn't remember you! _A nagging voice at the back of my mind said.

But...he IS nice...he _has _changed and...I kind of like this change...

_But he doesn't remember you!_

Well...even though he doesn't remember me...it's not like a date now is it...we're just 'getting to know' each other...

"Maybe...I'll stop by tonight...around seven...is that okay with you?"

Hi face lit up and he smiled.

"Yeah...I'll...see you then"

"Hey Harry! What's taking you so long down there?" I could hear Ron's voice calling (dare I say 'roaring') from upstairs. Followed by that shout, footsteps (dare I say 'thuds') on the stairs were heard as he came down. He looked from me to Harry.

"Hey...Ginny was it?"

I nodded as my stomach flipped.

"Well..." Harry cut in. "I have to go, but...I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah...bye..." I said and turned around walking towards the door. I could hear Ron't voice saying softly (although I did hear it) "Ooohh...Harry Potter got a date, has he?" followed by that was an 'oof'. Which probably means that Harry elbowed him or something.

As I walked back, I couldn't help, but ponder what a weird morning this has been. It started off bad...then it got better...but now...I don't know what it is anymore. When I arrived back at Dumbledore's office, I noticed that he still wasn't there. I walked down the staircase.

First period was definitely over. I waved my wand and all signs that I had cried, vanished. I began walking back to my chambers. When I reached the doors and whispered the password, I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw 'the Ferret' running towards me. I stepped through the portrait and turned around, waiting for Malfoy to show up.

"Damn Weasley...I've been looking for you all over! Where the hell did you go?"

I stared at him with a blank face. Seeing as I was not going to reply, Malfoy spoke again.

"Look, I shouldn't have said, what I said back in the classroom"

I stared at him some more. Did he actually think that that was going to do the trick into forgiving him? Did he really thought that I wouldn't notice that _that _was no apology? He only said that he shouldn't have said it...I could've told him that! I didn't even say that he was sorry!

"If you call that an apology then you should research some more on the human race" and with that I slammed the portrait in his face.

The rest of the day, I worked on preparing the potions lesson. I knew that Malfoy had to be there, but I couldn't work with that stupid Ferret. I send some houselves to fix me some lunch and didn't go to the Great Hall. I knew it was childish, but I didn't care.

When dinner arrived, I did went to the Great Hall. I ignored Malfoy all through dinner and returned to my room as fast as I could. I had to pick out clothes for tonight. Should I wear something sexy? elegant? casual?

Eventually I decided to go casual with a bit of fancy in it. I pulled out some jeans and a tight black top. I did my hair up and put on some light make-up. When I was happy with the results, I realized that I'd better go or I'll be late.

All the way to Grimmauld place (the second) I had to fight the butterflies in my stomach.

_It is only a FRIENDLY visit_! I told myself.

When I opened the door, I saw Hermione standing in the hallway. It looked like she was waiting for me.

"Hey Virginia.." She greeted.

"I prefer...Ginny"

"Okay then...Ginny" she said. "Harry asked me to direct you to his room"

I followed her as we walked up the stairs and rounded some corridors.

"No more Mrs. Black yelling?" I suddenly asked. I had forgot all about her.

"How did you know about Mrs. Black? We found a way to remove her before you arrived here?"

Whoops... "Eh...Dumbledore told me"

"oh...well...here it is"

With that, Hermione left me standing in front of Harry's door. I knocked twice and waited.

Harry opened the door and I could see that he made tonight_...very_ friendly as I saw the cozy fireplace with pillows in front of it and candles everywhere!

* * *

PLEASE review me! I like to know what you think about the fic..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"Wow.." I said softly. Harry looked at me and grinned.

"Do you like it? I hope it's not too forward...I'd just like to get to know you bit better"

"Since when have you been forward?"

He frowned. "How would you know whether I've been forward in my past?"

_Damn Ginny...watch what you're saying!_

I laughed nervously. "I hear some things about the Great Harry Potter of course"

He relaxed and chuckled. "Hope it's not anything too bad"

I smirked. "Mostly good, some bad..."

Harry gestured to me to sit down on the pillows. I obliged.

"Like what exactly?"

"How you and Ron flew to Hogwarts with a flying car, because you missed the train"

We both laughed. I felt so at ease with him. Like I could tell him everything...I wish I could. The fire burned pleasantly and I basked in the warmth that it gave off.

"So...why don't you tell me something about you...as it seems you know more about me then I do about you"

I know that I should have seen this coming. I should've expected it. Why didn't I think of something before?

"Um...I...I don't really know where to start.." I trailed off. I looked at his face and noticed how close we were sitting together. I also noticed how his eyes sparked so much more in the firelight. He smiled such a smile that I was glad that I was sitting.

"Well...why don't you start at how you became a member of the Order" he suggested.

_Think of something...fast!_

"My...mum died when I was young and...my dad..." I stopped as I had to think of something that would be a good lie.

Harry looked at me with concern. It was obvious that he thought that something really bad happened.

"My dad...was hit by the cruciatus curse for too long...he's in St. Mungo's...a Death Eater did that...and after it happened, I tried everything to get into the Order of the Phoenix"

"Wow..." Harry said. "How...how is your dad?"

"He...doesn't remember me..."

Harry put his arm around me in an act of comfort. "I can't even begin to understand what it's like to have someone dear to you...not remembering you...it must be hard"

"You have no idea" a single tear managed to escape my eye. Harry saw it and wiped it away with his thumb. So many emotions, I felt when he looked at me. Harry leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine. Shocks went through my body as my lips came in contact with his. He kept kissing her softly and Ginny knew that she could back out if she wanted to, but didn't.

Harry pulled back. "I'm sorry...I didn't wanted to move so fast and I..."

"It's okay...we were...caught up in the moment"

"yeah..."

Then we both became aware that he was still holding me. He slowly pulled his arms away. We looked at each other awkwardly. Both wanting the other to kiss them, but they didn't act upon their desires.

Someone knocked on the door. I could almost sigh in relief as it broke the tension.

"Who is it?" Harry called out.

"It's Ron...is everybody decent? Can I come in?" he joked.

"Very funny Ron" Harry said as his cheeks became a nice pink. Ron entered.

"Dumbledore wants to see you Ginny...he's downstairs in the kitchen" with that, he turned around and walked away. I stood up as did Harry.

"Will you stop by for a second after you have spoken to Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Sure..."

On the way down, I tried my best not to think about what just happened, because I might blush to the roots of my hair.

I entered the kitchen. Dumbledore was already there.

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir?" I said, as I sat down on a chair.

"Yes, I have received a letter that was addressed to you. I haven't read it, because I can't seem to open it. I've tried everything. I am concerned that it maybe be from...a certain someone...I have checked it for spells and curses, but found none"

He gave the letter to me.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley _it read in curly, red letters. I looked at Dumbledore in amazement and tore open the letter. I had no problems opening it and read it.

_Well...you can guess how surprised I was when I heard that little Ginny Weasley survived! When I left you and your pitiful family in your house and burned it, I thought I had was rid of you for good._

_It seems...that you have a knack for getting out of tight situations...Ginny_

_I also heard about a little girl you adopted...maybe I should get acquainted with her..._

_Don't worry...I will visit soon! We'll...'catch up' on old times. _

_You will not be able to communicate with anyone else about this letter, nor reply to it. No one will be able to read it.._

_See you soon..._

_LORD VOLDEMORT_

With a shaking hand I dropped the letter and it burned to a crisp (the letter then…not the hand :p)

"What did it say" Dumbledore asked as he magicked the remainings of the letter away.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Dumbledore looked peeved.

"I should have known that he would make you unable to speak about it...I will see if I can do anything to help you, Miss Weasley"

I nodded.

"It seems that we have some visitors, Miss Weasley"

"WHAT?" I screamed. My irrational mind thinking about Tom's promised visit!

Dumbledore waved his wand and the kitchen door swung open. Only to reveal Harry, Ron and Hermione. Obviously eavesdropping. They had the decency to look a bit ashamed of themselves.

I grew angry. Who did they think they were? Listening in on private conversations! I turned back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for the letter, Sir" With that, I stalked out off the room, past the 'trio'. It was obvious that I was mad at them.

When I reached the door, I felt a hand on my arm. Harry.

"We're sorry that we listened in on you. It is the only way to get information sometimes. They don't tell me much around here and I hate it. Will you forgive me?"

I said nothing, just glared at him. Today was just one of those days where you can't decide if it's a good day or a bad one. Only I had enough bad things for today, thank you very much.

I pulled my arm away from him and walked away, leaving him standing alone.

* * *

**REVIEW! What do you think about this fic and the turn it all has taken people?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The following day, my anger had still not subsided. Not for Draco and not for Harry, Ron and Hermione. I was in a _foul _mood. You could practically see thunder on my face as I walked into Professor Snape's office. Malfoy was already there. We both sat down and said nothing. Malfoy was no longer trying to apologize. He's probably thinking that he's groveled enough. I didn't agree.

We looked up as Snape entered.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy" He acknowledged.

"Sir" We both replied.

Snape sat down behind his desk and looked at us.

"I trust that everything has gone well and that you both have completed your lesson schedule for the Fourth Years?"

Before I could even open my mouth, Malfoy spoke up.

"Not entirely, Professor Snape. Miss Weasley ran out of the room before we had the chance to finish it"

_Somebody slap me in the face!_

He did NOT just say that! Now it looked like I was the reason we didn't finished the assignment.

Snape didn't comment, but looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I am _so _sorry that I left after Mister Malfoy called me a...what was it exactly?...Ah yes..._'a poor, stupid, low-life Weasley with no family!'_"

"Did you make that comment, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Malfoy just looked at Snape blankly.

"I see..." Snape said after a while.

"Oh! And I did finish the lesson schedule...I worked on it...alone" I grabbed the lesson plan and gave it to Snape.

He looked it over.

"Not bad, Miss Weasley" he said.

I threw a satisfied look at Malfoy.

"But you've completely missed the key to this assignment"

_I'm sorry...WHAT?_

From the corner of my eye, I could see Malfoy smirking at me.

"Yes...you see, this assignment was for you two.." he indicated with his hand that he meant Draco and I. "...to get acquainted with working together and to create a good working environment between the two of you"

_Grrr...Stupid, greasy-haired idiot_

He continued. "Therefore, you will try again, right before dinner and after dinner, you will discuss the progress you've made"

He stood up and left. I threw a glare at Malfoy and left too.

I set course to the library. The thought of Tom had not left my mind since yesterday. I made the mistake to hope that he won't come after me and the people I care for before, but I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'll go to the library and get some protection charms for Lizz.

As I walked past a window, I happened to glance through it. I saw Lizz, sitting on the grass with Drew and Matthew. Lizz was reading in a book and the boys were fooling around with a practice snitch. A ghost of a smile went past my face as I remembered Ron and Harry playing around like that. The thought of Harry made me angry again. I had still not forgiven him for listening in on the conversation. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I knew that I was only mad, because I realized how close he was to hearing the truth. If Dumbledore said the word 'Voldemort' or about the Weasley's not remembering me...they'd be suspicious. Hermione, presented with a mystery, would go research on how to obtain information from me. Ron would be confused and get this dazed expression. And Harry...he'd go brooding. They'd be on my back forever to find out everything.

But Harry, Ron and Hermione were _still _wrong to eavesdrop.

I reached the library and entered. I nodded my head to Madam Pince (Only Merlin knows when that old hag will retire...someday soon is what many people hope) I walked straight to the protection section. Letting my hand glide across the books, I pulled a few out and went to sit at a table.

As the hour got by, I got more and more frustrated. All this information was about simple protection charms. Nothing enough to keep someone safe from the most evil wizard know to wizardkind!

I closed the book with a small cry from frustration. (earning a glare from Madam Pince...you'd think I was a student or something!...I am...a little bit above it...Hurray for me)

_Think! _I thought to myself.

So...I needed the somewhat..._darker _books. They don't have them here...not even in the restricted section.

But...maybe Grimmauld Place would still have that library...

I groaned. I didn't wanted to go there...at least not today.

I'll have to...for Lizz.

Dumbledore was in his office. He said 'hello' and offered me a lemon drop.

I went straight to Grimmauld place, walked through the corridors and stopped right in front of the door. As quietly as possible, I opened the door. I sneaked a look and saw that (to my luck) nobody was in the hall at that moment. I stepped in, cautiously avoiding the creaking steps of the wooden floor.

My breath hitched as I heard voices coming from the top of the stairs. I looked around for a hiding place. I noticed that the stairs had a small space underneath. Quickly, I hid underneath the stairs, enveloping myself in it's shadow for protection.

"Why all the sulking Harry? She'll come around" It was Hermione.

"You don't understand...she looked _really _angry" Harry said. It was then that they came in my line of vision. They were standing in front of the kitchen door, they were facing each other, but I saw them.

"Well...wouldn't you be angry? I know that what we did wasn't very...proper, but it's our only way of getting some information around here and you know it..."

"I know...I know..." Harry opened the door.

"Why are you even _that _much upset? You don't know her _that_ well..." They now had entered the kitchen. Harry was just closing the door, and I heard him answer.

"Well...there is just something about her...something strange. I think that I might li-" the rest, I didn't hear because the door had closed.

I would have just given almost everything to hear the rest of Harry's sentence, but I had to go on. I followed the familiar way to the library of the Black family. I reached the great doors that would give me entrance to it, but I was still unsure if the books were even there or if this is even the way to go about protecting Lizz. Should I talk to Dumbledore about protecting Lizz?Shaking my head, to ban out all of my doubts, I opened the doors. I sighed in relief as I saw the many rows of books. It was still a magnificent sight to look at. The room was so grand, that I would always feel so tiny in it.

I walked further to the books and began searching. After about ten minutes, I had found a few books. I walked to the grand desk and began reading.

I was so emerged in a book, that I nearly jumped out of my skin when a voice was heard.

"What are you doing here?" It was Harry.

I glared at him. "None of your business Potter! Don't you have some more eavesdropping to do?"

He walked to my desk and before I could stop him, he grabbed the book I was reading.

"Protection spells and Charms, by the Black family" he read out loud. "This is Dark stuff, Ginny...why are you reading this...are you in need of protection?"

* * *

**Review plzzz! Do you like this fic or what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I glared at Harry some more. "Once again, that is none of you business" I replied.

He sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. He leaned forward a bit and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I can help you, Ginny" he started. "As you'll probably know...I have...some...experience with Dark Magic and I'd like to help you, but first you have to tell me why you are searching for protection"

Well...what was I supposed to say now? I couldn't tell him about Voldemort threatening Lizz and me. He'll insist that we both go into hiding and I couldn't do that. I would not hide for Tom, he has no such power over me. But Lizz...her I could not stand to lose. I can't just pull her out of school...

How could I do this to her? How could I just go back to Hogwarts as myself without realizing the danger I might put Lizz in? Oh no! I'm going down the Harry-Potter-guilt-tripping-road! Must stop now!

Harry (who had been waiting patiently) placed his hand upon mine. It startled me out of my thoughts.

"Let me help you, Ginny" he said. I pulled away my hand as if burned and stood up.

"Thank you for your concern, but I was just reading and I do not appreciate being disturbed, because you just assumed things"

"Wait!" Harry called out. I could hear that he was beginning to get annoyed with me. "I am just trying to help! I know that you're mad about us listening in on you, but you're way too upset and I know it isn't just because you're mad at me"

I had no answer to that...so I fell back on my trusted reply.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't...either way, it's none of you're business!" I practically ran out of the room. When I entered the hallway again, I slammed into something solid. Actually...two solid something's. Fred and George.

"Ahh...in a hurry, dear Ginny?"

Fred and George both grabbed each of my arms and pulled me up from the ground in one fluid movement.

"It would appear so..." I hurriedly glanced in the direction of where I'd come from, but no sign of Harry.

Fred and George began walking and it was then that I noticed that they had not released my arms. So...I went with them.

"We would like to take a walk with you, Miss Watson" I felt my stomach turn. How weird is it, having others address you by a wrong name

"Oh? And whatever for?" I said, trying to stay alert...thinking they're about to prank me.

"We would just like to have..."

"...the pleasure of your company" George finished.

We walked into a room. The room was nicely decorated with warm colors and a fireplace, where a warm fire burned vigorously. Fred and George released me and Fred closed the door behind us. At that moment, the fire turned green and an unexpected person was bringing an unexpected visit...

I stared blankly at the person, but came out of my trance soon enough.

"GRACE!" I screamed, happily.

"GINNY!" Grace shrieked back!

We both hugged each other while screaming like crazy. Fred and George had both put there hands to their ears.

When Grace and I stop yelling, we could finally hear Fred and George screaming with their eyes closed.

"STOP THE HORROR! STOP THE HORROR!"

I hit Fred over the head and he opened his eyes. He noticed that we had stopped screaming and only George was still screaming: 'STOP THE HORROR!' Fred hit George over the head and now George stopped too.

"They've stopped screaming already, George!" Identical grins went over both of their faces. I turned back to Grace.

"Grace! How did you get here? Isn't this place made so that not everyone can just floo in?"

"Well...seeing as you FAILED to contact me or even owl me...I had to find you...so I contacted Dumbledore, who contacted Fred and George, who though that meeting like this would be fun!"

"Boy...were we wrong" George said, shaking his head.

I had immediately forgotten my run-in with Harry. Grace being here with Fred and George (who were always fun!)...I felt content. We laughed, played exploding snap and the entire afternoon was great.

"And then.." Grace laughed, with tears running over her cheeks. "Ginny, covered in chocolate sauce, screamed her lungs out at the poor waiter. And he...he...WET his pants!" Fred, George, Grace and I laughed at the hilarious story. Of course...at the time...it wasn't _that _funny. That waiter had ruined a great sweater of hers, but then again...with her screaming...she caused the ruination of his pants!

After the laughing subsided, Grace ran a hand over her stomach. "I'm hungry" she announced. "Ain't there something to eat in this place?"

I looked at my watch. It was4:30 in the afternoon.

"Oh! I have to go!" I ran to the door and opened it.

"What? Ginny! Where are you going?" I looked back.

"I'm late for my meeting with Draco" I yelled. Turning back to the open door, I noticed Harry standing there.

_He has the WORST timing ever!_

"You're meeting with Draco Malfoy? Where do you know him from?" He said, hi black hair falling into his face so gorgeously.

_How can someone be SO cute and annoying at the same time?_

"Harry, I don't have time for this. I forgive you for listening in, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I really have to go now"

As I walked back I could hear Harry's reply.

"Okay...so we'll talk later!"

I groaned. I knew what that meant. Another interrogation, but...on the other hand...I was exited to meet with him again.

_No! _I thought. _He is JUST a friend...I am NOT going to fall in love with him again!_

But...since when does Love listen to anybody?

* * *

**You know what comes next...the reviews! Push the button!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I ran as fast as I could towards the Great Hall. Since Malfoy and I had not agreed on where to meet, I figured that there I would look for him first. As predicted, there he was. When I reached him, I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"You're late" Draco commented.

"how observant... of you" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Come on" He said as he began walking.

"Wait!" I followed him. "Where are we going to 'try' to make this lesson schedule?"

As he continued walking so fast that I could hardly keep up, he answered. "Library...in the back...so no one will see me with you"

I felt my temper rise, but tried to keep it cool. "I don't know what you're worried about...it's not like the students don't know that you have to come within a ten mile radius, because we are both apprentices of Snape"

"That's Professor Snape, Weasley" he said with carelessness.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's _Miss _Weasley, Malfoy" I said in a mocking voice. He didn't reply. As we both sat down in the back of the library, I grabbed some parchment and a quill. I waited patiently for Malfoy to say something intelligent. (Whoops...my mistake...if I had to wait for that...could be weeks!)

"I don't like you and you don't like me" that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"E...excuse me?" I was so thrown off by that comment...I had lost intelligence for a good comeback.

He continued. "It's true and you know it, but...I want to be a good apprentice and therefore...I have to work with you...so because of that, I would like to call a truce, but _only _for potion business...agreed?"

_Hmm...something intelligent...didn't expect that when I got up this morning!_

Nevertheless...I agreed. Malfoy and I worked on the lesson schedule and surprisingly...he was quite smart. (Just don't ever ask if I think he's smart, because I'll never admit it!)

We worked on it until dinner. Neither of us made any insults and we only talked if we had to. We decided to work through dinner so we finished it as dinner was over. We walked to Professor Snape.

"You're here? I was about to send out a search for you two" Snape commented. "I hope that _this _time everything went...as good as can be expected"

I handed him our schedule as Malfoy replied.

"Yes sir"

Snape looked our plan over.

"Friday you will teach the class with the help of your lesson schedule"

I was pleased. Of course not about the fact that I had to teach a class with Malfoy...but about the fact that it would mean I had the day off tomorrow!

We all parted and I walked back to my room. As I entered I noticed that Lizz and Grace were already there.

"Hey!" I said, pleasantly surprised. "How did you two get in?"

Grace put her hand on her hip. "Gin-gin...you gave me your password this afternoon and I let Lizz in"

"ow...yeah...I forgot..."

"It's the age, mum" Lizz said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!" I said, wagging my finger in her face. We tried to keep our faces serious, but failed as we both started laughing. Grace joined us. After a while she spoke up.

"Well...I have to go...there's a whole lot of paperwork waiting and it has my name on it" we both hugged each other and Grace left. I turned to Lizz and sat down.

"So how's school going?"

"Okay, Snape's mean, McGonnagall's strict, Flitwick's too cheery and the rest is okay"

"Good to know that some things don't change"

At that moment we both heard ticking on the window. I saw that it was an owl. I walked to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and perched on the armchair that Lizz was in.

Lizz looked at the letter and frowned.

"It's assigned to me, mum"

I was immediately alarmed. "STOP!" I screamed as Lizz went to reached for it. Lizz pulled her hand back quickly. A scared look on her face as I had frightened her.

"What?" she said with a small voice. I walked over to the owl. I stupefied it and took the letter of it's leg. I looked at it.

_Elizabeth Weasley _it read. I began tearing the letter open. Lizz jumped up. "Hey! I thought that was addressed to me!"

I didn't reply as I continued opening the letter. Once it was open, I took a little card out.

_A sample of what is to come_

That was what it said. I had barely the time to register it when I felt something weird. A rock...more like a red jewel flew out of the envelope and right onto my right arm. A _burning_ white-hot pain shot through my arm as I dropped the letter.

I cried out in pain.

"Mum! MUM! What is it? What's wrong!" Lizz screamed. I fell down to my knees from the pain as I cradled my arm. As Lizz continued screaming, I gathered all my strength and stood up.

"Lizz! Whatever happens...stay here" And with that, I ran to get help. Dumbledore! I ran to his office. The jewel was still attached to my arm. While I ran, I tried to get it off, but that only made the pain increase. When I reached his office, my heart sank as I saw his chair empty.

_Maybe he's in Grimmauld place!_ I opened the bookcase and ran through the corridors. I tried to hold on, but I could almost think about nothing then the pain. Just before I reached the door, I couldn't hold out any longer. I fell down to the cold ground. I refused to cry out even more, but the pain kept coming. Eventually...I screamed. The pain as going through my wrist to my whole arm to my whole body.

The door flew open and I saw Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Dad, Remus and Ron with all their wands drawn.

"GET IT OFF ME" I screamed as I held out my wrist.

Harry ran to my side and picked me up in his hands as I tried to keep my cries off pain down.

"Take her to the living room and put her down on a couch" Dumbledore ordered. Harry obeyed. As Harry stepped back to make room for Dumbledore, everyone was standing a few feet away.

Dumbledore approached me, blocking the view of everyone else. He pointed his wand at me and started muttering.

"Ti quero se pelose cancan frego!" He said. A blinding light shot out of his wand to the jewel.

It hurt. That was all I could think about. The pain was so unbearable that I could feel myself losing consciousness. Suddenly...it stopped. The pain dulled, but did not went away. As I looked to my hand in my dazed state, I could still see that the place where the jewel had been, was now a big burn. It still hurt very much and I knew that I would pass out soon.

As I had trouble keeping my eyes open, I could see Harry grabbing my left hand...

"You're going to be okay, Ginny" He whispered. "I don't want to lose you"

It was then...that I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Review People! I am very sad by the amount of reviews I have received the last few chapters...I still hope you all like this fic..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

My eyes were still closed, but I could feel myself regaining consciousness. The first thing I realized was that I was lying on something nice and soft. The second thing however...was not so pleasant. I could feel my arm hurting. The pain was something akin to a fireburn.

The pain was the thing that made me wake up real fast. I remembered what happened now, clear in my mind. The questions began rising.

_Is Lizz okay?_

_Who send that letter? _(scratch that question...it's obvious who!)

_How long have I been out?_

_Ouch! _

Okay...so the last one was no question...more a statement that my arm hurts. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in one of the rooms of Grimmauld place. I looked at my arm and saw that it was bandaged.

Wanting some answers to my questions, I pulled the covers of me and sat up. A wave of dizziness came over me and I waited until it passed. After it did, I slowly put my feet to the ground on the soft carpet. I stood up, clinging to the bedpost for support.

The whole episode with the red jewel had worn me down and I could feel my desire to crawl back under the covers and sleep for a week, but I wasn't going back until I at least knew if Lizz was okay (and not traumatized or something! ) A chill went up my spine as my bear feet touched the cold ground where the carpet did not reach anymore.

As I reached the door, I swung it open. I saw a familiar hallway from which I knew the stair was closeby. I started walking, staying close to the wall in case I needed the support.

As I stood at the top of the stairs, a voice called out.

"Ginny! What are you doing out of bed?"

It startled me so that I tripped and was going head first…down. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that didn't come. Instead...two arms around my waist, saving me from something that would have made sure that I stayed in bed for another week.

Harry pulled me back and turned me around.

"You should be careful..."

"Thank you..." we both said at the same time. His close proximity was stopping me from thinking clearly. My heart was beating so fast, I'd be surprised if he didn't hear it.

And then...Harry seemed to realize that he had his arms still around me and pulled back. Lizz came to my mind again.

"Harry! Where's Lizz! Is she okay? Where's Dumbledore? I could ask him! How long have I been unconscious?"

"Wow! One question at a time! I don't know who Lizz is so you'll probably will have to ask Dumbledore, who is in the kitchen and you've been out for a day or so"

I turned around and immediately started to make a second attempt to go down. As I did so, I could feel Harry grabbing my arm and helping me. Normally, I would have resisted and said I could do it myself. But I didn't...and I don't know why either.

We walked all the way to the kitchen and Harry held the door open for me. Which I thought was very sweet of him. When I entered, I saw Molly and Dumbledore sitting at the table, drinking tea. Meghan (Percy's daughter) was playing in the far corner, unaware of all the adults in the room.

When I saw mum looking at me, she stood u and ran towards me. She hugged me very closely.

"Oh poor child! What awful that you had to suffer through so much pain. I was so worried, Virginia! Do your guardians know what happened yet?"

I relished the fact that Mum was hugging me tightly until I heard the name 'Virginia', brought me straight back to reality.

_Guardians?_ I thought. _What is she talking about?_

Then I remembered. I told Harry that my mum died when I was young and that my dad had gone insane by the cruciatus curse.

Dumbledore cut in. "Yes Molly, they know"

"Could I maybe speak with you for a moment, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Molly, being the ever understanding person, said something about having to do something upstairs somewhere and left.

"Is Lizz okay? I told her to stay in my room, but I don't know if she listened and she was really scared and I just walked away like that! But I couldn't stay, because I had to get help and.."

"Calm down, Miss W-Ginny" (Dumbledore almost slipped up! Next thing we know, the sky'll fall down) "Lizz is totally fine and back at her Common Room, though very worried"

"Talking about worried, what exactly happened?" Harry said. I had almost forgotten that he was still in the room!

"That is what I'd like to know too, do you prefer if Mister Potter leaves the room?"

I looked at my bandaged arm and then at Harry, with his eyes looking intensely into my own. I couldn't send him out of the room.

"He can stay" I said and as soon as I did, I could see Harry relax a bit more.

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together. He motioned to the chairs at the table. "Why don't we all sit down..." he said.

We obeyed. Harry and Dumbledore were looking at me, saying nothing. It dawned on me that they were waiting for me to begin.

"Eh...I...don't know if Lizz has said anything?" A great start...

"Indeed she did" Dumbledore said, pulling out the letter that had caused everything. Dumbledore gave it to Harry, who read it. His face scrunched up in seriousness and confusion at the letter.

"Is this from who I suspect it is?"

I decided not to answer his question immediately, but to just start telling what happened.

"When the letter came...it was addressed to Lizz, but I was suspicious...so I opened it first"

Then I indicated with my hand to the letter. "I read that letter and as soon as I did, some kind of jewel came out and attached itself to my wrist"

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation that he heard, but Harry just continued staring at me.

"I...told Lizz to stay in my room and I ran to get help...the rest...you know"

Dumbledore looked pensive. Harry once again said nothing, but I could see that he was thinking hard. I knew because of the way his eyes glaze over and the green in his eyes sparkle...and-

My thought were interrupted when Harry suddenly asked a question.

"Who is Lizz? and...the one who send the letter and jewel...is he after Lizz or you or both?"

Okay...so when Dumbledore asked if Harry could stay in the room...I had thought to myself...what harm could it do in telling what happened? But these questions...they come closer and closer to the whole truth...I'll partly say the truth then...

"Well...Lizz is my adopted daughter and.."

"Wait...adopted daughter? Aren't you like...18 or something?"

I looked at him. "yeah...I am..."

"And...about the one who send the letter...he's primarily after me, but with the jewel...he tried to get to me through Lizz. But I've no idea who he is...I had just gotten some mystery letters before" I lied.

I averted my gaze from Harry to Dumbledore...pleading silently with my eyes not to tell Harry anything. He said nothing.

"So...he's some kind of stalker?"

If the situation wasn't so serious...I could've almost laughed at the fact that he just called Voldemort a stalker.

"I suppose...yeah" I replied.

"Well then...I'll search for some ways to get you and Lizz more protected" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you" I said.

We all stood up. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I would like that day out today if that is possible..."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "am I right when I suspect that a certain person will join you?"

"Only if she agrees"

"Very well then..." Dumbledore pulled a small bottle out of his robes and gave it to Harry.

"I'd best be off then...much to do" And the headmaster left. I gave Harry a questioning look.

"Ginny...would you...if you're up for it...like to come with me...out?

"Out? You mean...as in a date?" I asked him. Mentally I started preparing on how to refuse.

"Yes..."

"How can you go out? You're in hiding!"

"well...Dumbledore sees the importance of people being in hiding...need to go out sometimes..."

_Like with Sirius _I thought to myself.

"...and so...Dumbledore gives us a bottle of polyjuice potion and then we can go somewhere...so...would you like to come with me?"

_No! _I couldn't go! I shouldn't let him get so close to me and it only means trouble and...

"I'd love to come" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

That was settled. We would both go back to our rooms and change and everything...then we would meet each other back in the kitchen where the fireplace was. As I walked back to my room, I looked at my arm. I could only see the bandage and I wondered if I would forever see that burn mark on my arm.

When I was just about to enter my room when I changed my mind and set course to the Slytherin Common Room. One problem...I had no idea where it was. I never went there back in my school days. So...three options.

1. I could search around forever and not knowing if I went past the Common Room if I passed it;

2. Forget about seeing Lizz and come back later;

3. Find someone who _does _know where it is.

Okay...I was going to go with option three. I walked through the halls and looked for someone with a Slytherin badge on his robe. I found this boy...second year I think.

"excuse me...could you please tell me where I could find the Slytherin Common Room?"

The boy looked at me with pure disgust.

"Why would I tell you? If you would have any business in the Slytherin Common Room then the professors would have told you where it was...and even if I did tell you where it was...you would have nothing without the password and I'm not about to give it to the first person who asks" and then he left.

_Ouch...those Slytherins are sharp!_

"Why Weasley? Trying to get into the Slytherin Common Room?" I could hear Malfoys voice say behind me.

I straightened my back. "Well...I could make the remark of you being so very observant again...but who likes repeats anyhow?" I turned around.

"I certainly don't, so I wouldn't ask a Slytherin where the Slytherin Common Room is if you don't want a repeat of that answer again"

"Well then...I'll ask you since you are no Slytherin!"

_Haha! Take that!_

"Not very observant of you since that if I am no Slytherin...how would I know the password then?"

_Okay...hadn't seen that one coming...but then...I saw the light_

"You would know, because you are a Malfoy"

"True" he said and started walking. I followed.

"Could you take me to the Slytherin common room"

"No...your problem is not my problem"

He rounded a corner pretty fast and I could almost not keep up.

"Wait!"I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around so fast, grabbed my wrist and swung me to the wall. Aside from the fact that getting bashed into the wall hurts, Malfoy had grabbed my wrist and _that _hurted. I cried out in pain.

"Never...touch me again, Weasel" The way he said it...it scared the hell out of me.

"Do you understand?" He said, menacing.

I nodded my head vigorously and a single tear escaped my eye. I think it was that what startled him. As soon as his gaze flickered at my tear, he pulled back and released my arm. It was also then that he noticed the bandage around my wrist.

"What did you do to your arm?"

I stared at him in disbelief...did he actually believe that I was just going to answer him after what he just did? I turned around and ran away. On my way back, I came across Snape. I explained that I wanted to see Lizz and he graciously showed me the Common Room.

I talked to Lizz, explained everything. She was near tears when I told her and she hugged me very hard. We said goodbye and I went back to my room. I took a very quick shower, changed and walked back to Grimmauld Place.

I met Harry again in the kitchen and I could feel the tension grow as I stepped into the room. He looked breathtaking even though he was wearing clothes that were slightly bigger then they should be.

"Hey..." I said.

"Hey" he replied.

Silence...while smiling shyly at each other.

"Well...better get my polyjuice potion down..." He pulled out the same bottle that Dumbledore had given him and drained it entirely. We both waited for ot to take affect and after a few seconds...it did. Harry's face scrunched up in pain as he was probably feeling something _very _unpleasant...to put it nicely.

Then...he began changing...his hair changed to a more brown color. His eyes switched from green to bright blue. He grew slightly taller. The results were...(think drop dead gorgeous everyone :D) ...good! But I like the old Harry better. Not that the 'new Harry' wasn't handsome...I just like my Harry better...

_Wait! _I stopped my train of thought. _Did I just call him MY Harry?..._

"Well?" Harry said. "Dumbledore says it's from this boy on the other side of the world so no one would recognize me"

"It's...good...like the old you better though! It's kinda weird seeing you like this"

He grinned. "I know the feeling...but after a few times changing into him...I get used to it a bit"

"Where are we going?" Which is something I wondered since he asked me to come with him.

"I was thinking...Italy? It's nice there this time of year..."

My heart fluttered...we were going to Italy...I always wanted to go there sometimes...

"I could manage going to Italy" I said with a smile on my face that could blind the sun.

"Italy it is then...and of course...I know the perfect place to go"

(cue for Ginny to swoon...)

Harry grabbed some floopowder. "Okay...we'll go both at the same time...so why don't you just hold onto me"

Years of practising how not to blush didn't help me much at that moment. I could feel my cheeks flaming as I latched my arm around Harry and he did the same with me.

Harry shouted a name, but I didn't hear it. I was just too nervous to comprehend anything at that moment. As we both swirled in the fireplace...I started thinking...how come I hadn't noticed Harry before? He acted so differently when he just knew me as Ginevra...

We stepped out of the fireplace and I could just feel that this day was going to be great! We were at a small cafe and it looked very cosy. It was pretty crowded, but not overly. It was nicely decorated and I loved hearing the people chattering (although I couldn't understand a word they were saying).

"Where are we?" I asked Harry as we released each other.

"I though Venice would be quite nice to visit..." He replied.

_Venice? _More swooning on Ginny's part.

"Harry? Want to grab some food first? I haven't eaten since yesterday"

"Naturalmente signora, perchè non troviamo un posto per sederci?" (It means: Of course Madam, why don't we find a place to sit?...I translated it from the internet so I hope it's right)

"You speak Italian?" I said, amazed.

"No...but the boy I am doesn't...the potion is some new-age thing...I can speak Italian among things when I'm him"

"Wow.."

We found a place to sit next to each other and ordered something that I couldn't pronounce.

"Ginny?"

Sometimes...the way people say things...you can just hear what kind of thing they are going to say...like bad news or exiting...the way Harry said my name...made me curious...

"Yea Harry?"

"Did you know..." he trailed of.

Butterflies in tummy-alert!

"That...I kind of..."

"Kind of..."

He put his arm around me.

"Like you.." when he said that, he leaned in and kissed me.

It was perfect!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The rest day could only be described as perfect, great, splendid, wonderful, and totally awesome (that about sums it up) After Harry and I had eaten, we went out and went sightseeing everything we thought was fun seeing. In the beginning it was a bit getting used to...seeing Harry in a different body, but at the same time...I could feel that it was him. (like the way he kisses ;)

We snogged a lot that day. I felt like a totally different person. I felt...happy...like I had nothing to worry about. Just enjoying the day as a normal person. No thoughts of Voldemort and the lurking danger. No thoughts about my family and Harry not knowing who I really am.

Of course...when in Venice...you just _have _to go for a ride in those little boats...so Harry and I did. It was so wonderful. When dinnertime arrived, we found a nice restaurant, had a dinner by candlelight and I ate something that I can't pronounce!

And Harry...he was great! He said nothing about the strange events of the last few days and said the sweetest things.

We were home at like 11 o'clock, because both of us weren't allowed to stay out in the open later then that. Rule of Dumbledore...for our own protection of course.

I was standing by the door of Grimmauld place with Harry. He was holding my hand.

"I had a great time with you Ginny" I blushed a bit.

"yeah...it was wonderful with you!" I replied.

He leaned down and kissed me again. It was tender, sweet and soft, but I could feel passion. We broke apart and parted. On my way back to my room, I was feeling euphoric, like I could do anything I wanted.

I went to sleep and slept like a baby! ( :p )

The following day, I had to get up early, because Malfoy and I were to execute our lesson plan that we had created. I was (of course) still mad at him, but if we were to get through the following year then we had to work together. So...I figured I'd give him the cold shoulder and talk to him only when absolutely necessary. Our first class was right after lunch, but I wanted to do something else before that.

I grabbed some toast out of my kitchen and walked through the library. On my way there, I passed Lizz. She was holding her potionswork.

"Hi mum...whoops...professor Weasley" She smirked.

I made a face. "professor Weasley! Doesn't that make me feel old!"

I looked at her books. "Going to make some homework?"

"Yeah...potions! Haven't done a thing since Monday...where you going?"

"Same as you...just no homework"

"What are you going to do in the library then?"

..."just stuff"

Even though I knew that Lizz knew that there was more to stuff then I let on...she said nothing.

"I'll join you then, mum"

We walked to the library and found a place to sit down. As I sat came the owl with the daily prophet. I don't usually get the Daily Prophet...but this was a special order. I had specially requested all the articles that mentioned Malfoy and the trial he had where he was suspected to have killed thirteen children.

I had no idea why I wanted to read all this. I think it is because...since the thing with the jewel...I was indeed VERY sure that Tom would not leave me alone...and so I had to know more about everything and everyone that could be dangerous. A person from a Death Eater family suspected to have killed thirteen children under command of Voldemort...has potential to be dangerous...don't you agree?

So...I read the articles.

**_Draco Malfoy accused of murdering thirteen children_**

_Last night, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was accused for murdering thirteen children. Draco Malfoy was arrested and is now awaiting a trial. Rumours are that an eight-year-old child has seen the massacre, but the Ministry won't confirm that fact. Cornelius Fudge himself will handle the case. He has spoken to our writers and he said (quote) "Mister Malfoy will have a fair trial and everything will be investigated; justice will be served" Many people are rooting for the imprisonment of Draco Malfoy in Azkaban._

_The tragedy took place in Grenouille, the wizarding town. All the children belonged to people who's parents have a high function within the Ministry of Magic. There are only a few confirmed facts and that is that Mister Malfoy was found at the scene, clad in Death Eaters robes. He was covered in blood and when aurors performed the spell to see what spell was used last, it was the killing curse._

_For more information about Draco M-_

I stopped reading and began reading another article. I skimmed the article quickly and concluded that there was nothing that I hadn't found out from the first article. Next one then. It was from a week and a half later.

**_Eight-year-old witnessed the massacre of Grenouille and survived to tell the tale!_**

_From reliable sources, our reporters have discovered that there is a child who was at the massacre of Grenouille that has survived. The name of the child is not know, only that it is female and has told the aurors in explicit details everything she saw Draco Malfoy do...murdering thirteen children._

The following articled were again with no new information until a few weeks later.

**_Draco Malfoy: found NOT guilty of murdering thirteen children!_**

_Many do not believe that this could happen. Cornelius Fudge has found Draco Malfoy not guilty. The reason behind it was 'lack of evidence'. Apparently, being clad in a Death Eaters robe and covered in blood and with a wand that has send the killing curse and an eye-witness, is (according to Fudge) 'lacking of evidence' to convict Draco Malfoy. The parents of the murdered children are outraged!_

(A/N People...I apologize for the poorly written articles! My grammar isn't great seeing as I'm Dutch! So...don't hate me okay?)

There were more articles...but no new information. The trial Malfoy had was a secluded one. No one who wasn't needed for the trial was allowed to be there. Suddenly...I remembered what Harry told me a long time ago. He said that Sirius had once told him that nobody stops being a Death Eater. No one!

_Could that be true?_

It unnerved me. If Malfoy was still a Death Eater...he was too close to me and Lizz. So...possible threat...and I know just the thing what I had to do. It was so simple. I'll have to sneak into Malfoy's private chambers and snoop around for a bit...just to see if there is anything...nasty there!

That's easy right? Not much could go wrong...right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

WRONG!

About absolutely everything went wrong that could have gone wrong. I thought that I had everything planned out perfectly.

After I'd read the articles, Malfoy and I had to teach a group of fourth years. I still gave Malfoy the cold shoulder and he acted indifferent. When we were done, I got out of there as soon as possible. I went to my room, but kept the portrait not entirely closed, so I could still peak from it. Malfoy came a minute or so later and I strained my ear to hear what his password was. I heard it. It was 'enchantment'. I closed the portrait and sat on my couch for some brooding. I remembered...that back in school, Malfoy always met up with Professor Snape on a Friday evening. If he still did that...it would mean that the perfect opportunity for sneaking into his room would present itself this very same night. So...I'd wait and see if he left and if he did, I'd sneak in, snoop around a bit and be back in my room.

Perfect, full-proof plan...no?

As it turned out, the perfect opportunity was indeed that evening. I was standing in the shadow as I saw him leaving at exact 7:55 PM. After about a minute (when I was absolutely _sure_ that he left) I stepped out of the shadows and whispered his password. The portrait swung open and I stepped in. The room was decorated in green and silver.

_Typical _I thought.

It more expensively furnished then mine, but I wasn't surprised at that.

_The little spoiled brat_

I tried to ignore the fact that his room was nicer then mine and focused on finding...some information or something. After all...I wasn't too sure on when Malfoy'd be back. I walked over to his bookcase that was (as I noticed) full with books about potions and stuff from Herbology. Not surprising...Herbology supplies the ingredients for Potions. I opened a drawer and found some notes on different potions. Another drawer contained Potions ingredients. I concluded that this was his 'Potions-closet'.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon the bedroom. Personnel stuff is mostly kept in the bedroom...I think...more like hope. I walked in it, hoping not to find any boxers spread around the room (with six brothers...I knew that a boys room could be very...messy...and that's a way of saying it nicely) It was not as I expected though. It was very clean and everything was in order. I went straight to the night dresser. (I'm sorry people! I have no idea how you English people say it! Pedestal cupboard? Night dresser? Anyways...I mean those little closets right next to someone's bed...aight?)

When my hand touched it, I received an electrical shock. I hissed in pain. I grabbed my wand and tried to disarm all the curses, hexes, defence mechanisms and all that stuff. When I finally thought that I'd cracked every single one of them, the sweat was on my forehead. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Malfoy is one hell of a paranoid person with all these difficult charms to protect whatever is inside this closet-thingy. Must be something important. I finally opened it and there was a brown leather book. I picked it up and looked at it. It was some sort of diary. It was already looking a bit torn here and there.

I opened it and leaved through. I finally settled on a page halfway in the book.

_Those fools! I can't believe that they've found me not guilty of the murder of those twelve brats...or was it thirteen little whiners? Who cares... Though I'm not about to argue with that ignorant Fudge. Now...here I am...on the way to Hogwarts, going to work under that senile idiot that calls himself Dumbledore. It's not like I have a choice. I have to do this little 'mission' so that I can show my 'trustworthiness'. I have to get closer to that Weaslette. This isn't fair! I'm a Malfoy! I should not have to associate with such filth. I do what I must though, the consequences that come with refusing are not much better. _

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice came from behind me.

I closed the book with a bang and turned around.

Draco Malfoy stood before me with the most scary, _furious _eyes. He gave me no time to answer and grabbed me by the shoulders and swung me against the wall. His grip on my shoulders was very painful as he glared at me.

"What have you read _exactly!_" He said with a low, dangerous voice.

I swallowed and felt a lump in my throat. I racked my brain for a plausible answer, but somehow I think that saying that I didn't know it was his bedroom or his diary until he arrived, won't go over well.

"Eh...I...Get your hands of me!" I snarled at him, struggling for him to release his grip on my shoulders. Instead, he only squeezed harder.

"WHAT HAVE YOU READ!" He roared at me and adrenaline was shooting through my body. With a strength that I never knew I had, I pushed him away.

"I've read _enough_! You have NO remorse about murdering those children! And that you're on some mission to get closer to me, just to show your 'trustworthiness' to Voldemort! It takes no genius to figure that out!"

Malfoy recovered quickly.

"No...only a fool! Get out!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'd watch out if I were you Malfoy, I could go to Dumbledore an tell him everything. I'll get you a one-way-ticket to Azkaban"

He narrowed his eyes back at me. "With what proof? It's still your word against mine"

The minute he said that, I glanced back to his Diary that lay forgotten on the ground. He noticed too. At the same time, we both held out our wands and yelled: "Accio"

He was faster then me. The diary flew to his hand. He threw a smirk at me and waved his wand.

Everything went black.

-----------

A/N: I know it's short...more will be along a.s.a.p. !


End file.
